Wolf and Lonely Light
by Seanathan311
Summary: MC Profile. Kraft Lawrence, Hunter class guardian who also is the Traveler chosen. He is the sole guardian that dealt major blows to the forces of Darkness that threaten humanity. From the destruction of the Black Heart to the ending of the Red War, Lawrence was victorious and praised...But now he walks alone...Until he met a wise wolf in the EDZ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The lone Hunter

The sun rises over the horizon, Shining upon the Last City and it's newly re-awakened protector, The Traveller. Sadly even in its current state, it can do very little other than create new guardians to make up for the losses of the Red War.

For now, it can only rely on it's chosen Guardian, A master of Gun and blade, Protector of the innocent. The Apex of a Hunter Guardian: Kraft Lawrence.

"Time to wake up Guardian!"

A man reluctantly wakes up from his sleep to the sound of a familiar voice. "Morning Ghost." he greets the little eyeball-like Robot as it sifted its prism shape body. "Good Morning, Kraft. Shall I prepare the usual?"

The man nods and stretches. He then finally gets up out of bed and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. After a shower, he wipes the mirror of steam fog up and looks at the face staring back at him. He looked like he was in his early twenties, Silver hair and grey eyes with a bit of stubble on his face. The face was his own, He is Kraft Lawrence.

"Been nearly 4 years and I don't look a day over twenty one" He mutters to himself. His looks were thanks to the Demi-immortality that all Guardians share. Lawrence then brushes his teeth and drys off his hair.

Putting on cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt he heads to the kitchen of his small Apartment. He was a Hunter, he didn't need anything too flashy and fancy. Decent, Kitchen Bathroom and bedroom. "Good to see you up Guardian, Coffee is right over there." Ghost said as the coffee machine beeps. "Thanks, Ghost." he then takes the mug and goes into the Cupboards Thinking of what to make for breakfast. "Are you forgetting something?" Ghost appears over his shoulder blinking his blue optic. "That I forgot to get icing sugar?"

"No silly! Today's your birthday!" Lawrence facepalmed as he forgot today was his birthday...Well not exactly as Guardians nearly forget everything about their past after the first Rebirth. So to replace the forgotten dates they just do the day of rebirth by their Ghosts. "Where's the time goes... Well, that means one thing…" He chugs down the remaining coffee and smiles. "Spicy Ramen?" Ghost asks.

"Spicy Ramen."

The Tower(Wall)

Lawrence takes the lift up to the Guardian resupply station or more commonly known as the Tower. It's not the actual tower thanks to the Red legion but the repurposed segment of the wall. The lift stops and the Hunter steps out into the hanger in his full Gear. (Helm: Knucklehead Radar. Arms-legs. Errant knight. Cloak: Modified "Strength of the pack" Cloak (can cover the wearer's whole body) Shader: Copper and Blood)

"Well look who decided to wake up!" Holiday, Shipmaster for the Guardians yells at the Guardian from a Ship frame. "Sorry I wish I could give you a proper Happy birthday but I am busy at the moment Couple of Noobs crashed this beaut so I have the clean up their messes!"

Lawrence lets out a small laugh and waves. "Comeback later before you head out! I got something for ya!" She yells before returning to the repairs. He nods and walks out of the hanger.

Out of the hanger and to the main "hub" of the Tower. Guardians transmatting from their ships after a long day of patrols while others head out on missions. Postmaster and Eververse on the left side of hub and Cryptarch, Gunsmith and Shaxx on the right. "Better check the postmaster. No doubt you have some packages." Ghost said over his shoulder. The Hunter nods and walks over. The postmaster robot looks at him ready to provide service. "Name?" it asks in a female voice. "Kraft Lawrence."

"Hello, Mister Lawrence. Scanning. Oh my, you do have a lot of packages. Do you wish to claim these now or another option?" the bot turns the terminal to face him and both him and his ghost are amazed.

"Wow, I would say that the whole Vanguard sent you a birthday present."

His mailbox was full of bundles of legendary shards and Enhancement cores from various Guardians. After going through the list he manages to find some notable names. "Mods for the Polaris Lance for Ana. A crucible trophy from Shaxx...pouch necklace from Hawthorne? Must be a farmer thing." Ghost went through the list as Lawrence rubbed his temple at the sight of all the legendary shards. "Oh, my even the Spider sent you something...I will have the double checked...Oh! Messages from Ikora and Zavala to meet them in person."

"Keep any non-weapon related in my bank I will sort them out later. He then looks at the pouch necklace. "I'll take that with me as well." the bot nodes and Transmitted the items to his inventory and bank. "Well since we are here. Better go check with Zavala."

Lawrence pauses for a moment but nodded.

"Hello, Kraft. Might I wish you a Happy Birthday?" Zavala, Vanguard commander and leader of the Titans greeted. "Thanks, sir."

"Oh leave that professional talk for tomorrow. It's your day spend it they way you want to." Zavala then reaches into his pockets and pulls out a Shotgun. "Here, it's a custom-made "Toil and Trouble" Shotgun with your preference of mods. Fully masterworked and with a chromed finish. Lawrence takes the Shotgun and looks at it with awe. "Thank you si- I mean Zavala"

Zavala nods. "Look I understand that we have our differences on certain things but I know your heart is in the right place. But I want you to know that no matter what happens. The vanguard will always have your back."

Every since...Cayde died his and Zavala's relationship has become rocky but stable. Zavala only wants to protect the city and its people. His emotions come second.

Lawrence puts the weapon into his inventory and nods. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy yourself, Hunter.".

After a mad dash to the plaza. He stops at his favourite noodle shop and the people instantly recognize him. "Hey! Lawrence! Good to see you still alive." Marc Cole, A longtime friend and warlock who likes to dabble in business. "'Darkness hasn't consumed me yet." Lawrence greeted his friend. "So! What it'll be? Whatever you want is on the house!"

"The usual."

"Ahh, the Wolf Pack clas-" Marc stops himself.

"I mean right away!" he then dashes into the kitchen.

Lawrence was slightly shaken at the name of his old Clan…"Guardian?" Ghost appeared again. "It's nothing" He then looks to the portrait of Cayde the shop had in Honour of the Exo Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: So uuhhh hey there! I should've mentioned this before but hey! Better late than never! This is my first Crossover fic to be posted here. I have loads more but I decided to test it out a much simpler fic I have been working on. I am a fan of Both Spice and Wolf and Destiny so I decided why not? Any crtisim would be helpful and thanks for reading.**_

Chapter 2

After enjoying a big bowl of Spicy ramen and chugging down a large drink to cool the flames in his mouth. Lawrence decided to get a quick chat with Ikora then head out to the EDZ.

"Why Hello there Hunter." Ikora greeted as she closed her book.

"Hey, Ikora. How are warlocks doing these days?"

"Doing the usual: Researching and protecting the city. When they're not trying to beat your rank in the Crucible." She commented on his Rank is one of the highest nearly beating her own rank from her old Crucible days. "Heh, well nothing beats Shaxx going nuts on the microphone."

"It sure is."

She then opens a Container and hands him an Exotic Engram. "Here, I tasked my Hidden to find This engram. It's the Last Word Engram. Figured you'd want a replacement after all this time. Lawrence was speechless, That Handcannon has been destroyed along with everything else in his old bank thanks to the Red Raging Space Rhinos.

"Ikora wow I'll make sure to get this encrypted right away. Thank you!" he takes the engram.  
"Your welcome oh and Happy Birthday. I am sure Cayde would've also wished you one as well."

"More like take it as an excuse to go out drinking." Both then burst out laughing and they say goodbye.

"I do miss that part of him though."

Hanger.

After taking a stop at the cryptarch and getting another holster from Eververse. Lawrence heads to the hanger to check in with Holiday.

"Ahh, there you are! Happy birthday!" She then hands him a box of various baked goods. "Sorry I couldn't get anything amazing. I am so busy these days."

"No problem Holiday. These are from my favourite shop so thanks." The Hunters words bringing a smile on her face. "Oh, you're heading out, right? Can you test out a new sparrow for me?"

"I do love travelling. Alright sure."

"Thank you! I will send the transmat to your Ghost. Have fun you two!"

European Dead Zone.

The Hunter zooms down the dirt roads of the Deadzone on the new sparrow. It was your standard model with all the under the hood enhancements. But the problem with hoverbikes is that they can only have one passenger. This one had a small pod hanging out on the side that hand a seat in it for passengers. It didn't affect handling or speed so if this reaches production it could bring a whole bunch of potential in the field. "It would also discourage sparrow surfing as an excuse to shoot while riding." Ghost said over the comms. Lawrence shakes his head thinking how many time he saw a fellow hunter riding a titans sparrow.

Coming up on the ruined streets of Trostland, he slows down and gets off the sparrow and draws his primary handcannon: The Ace of Spades. "Fallen up ahead along with a Wanted Captain" Ghost said.

Lawrence smiles. "Another day at the office." He steps into the open and the Fallen instantly attack him at the command of the captain. Two Wretches rush him and thrust their Arc spears at him. Lawrence dispatches one with a throwing knife and shoots the other with Ace.

Two down three to go. The captain orders the two vandals as it Unsheathes his blades for each arm. "Bring it." Lawrence rushes up with Ace in hand filling the Captain with bullets. Thinking that this was its chance to strike A stealth vandal uncloaks and slashes from behind. Only the guardian to blink behind it and take a shot to the head. "Memento Mori."

After a reload, Ace begins to Glow in white flames. The Captain yells at the losses and runs at the Hunter. Waiting at the last second, The guardian Rolls to the left flank of it and fans the hammer six times into it's back. It roars in pain as depleted ether bleed form the bullet holes. "Time to end this."

He raises his revolver into the air and his body ignites in Solar energy. Triggering Golden Gun he fires to round into the captain killing it's pitiful existence and dropping a stash a of Glimmer.

"And…" Ghost said but then the hunter Aimed his super at a balcony headshotting the remain Vandal who tried to take a sniper position.

"We are done here. That captain was wanted by the Prison of Elders. Sending glimmer to the bank. Well done!" Ghost said and Lawrence nod as he holsters ace.

"Let's head for Devrim."

Moments later they arrived at the church where Devrim has set up an outpost to keep track of movement in the EDZ. Lawrence enters and climbs up to the tower part where Devron was held in as he sniped. "Ahh, the Travelling hunter Graces me with his presence. " Lawrence waves off the praise. "I am just doing my Job."

"And you do it marvellously. Come I have already warmed up the kettle." Devrim closes the window while activating the turrets outside to keep the fallen busy. "Well first things first Happy Birthday," Devron said moving two crates for them to sit on. "Thanks, Devrim," he said as he takes his helmet off and puts it in the inventory. "Here it's a fresh batch of tea straight from the Farm." Devrim hands the Guardian an of steaming tea. Nearly an hour goes by of them sharing stories of regular things like the seasons, food and how many time they shot a Dregs head clean off. "Ha, you hunters always know the wilds best," Devrim said taking a sip of tea.

"So...How are things with you?"

"Huh?" Lawrence asked confused.

"I mean have you joined another clan yet or even considered being the new hunter Vanguard?" the words brought a solemn face to the Hunter. "No, I still go around helping everyone that asks but I just end it there." Lawrence was Always at work being a Hunter. He would dabble in a bit of chat here and there but didn't really have the best of Social skills. As for the Hunter Vanguard position… "Still walking the path of the lone wolf I see." Devrim takes another sip. The past couple of years have Been Rough on the Guardian. "Victory isn't with without Sacrifice," Lawrence answered.

Out of all the guardians in the city. He was the one to take major strides in pushing back the darkness. Ever since he had destroyed the Blackheart it was an age of triumph for his clan up until Oryx showed up. "You'd think that it would be the end of that after the Red war…" After waking up Rasputin he was considering trying to find a clan to join...not lead one though. But that died along with Cayde...his teacher and friend that was there since the beginning. "You were always Clyde's favourite Guardian." Devrim could read that Lawrence still felt responsible for the losses in his life. "Well, I am not going to force a wolf to find a new pack…Sorry for bringing it up."

"No problem. I just need more time to think. But.. thanks Devrim." Lawrence said taking a sip of tea.

There was a moment of Silence as the two as they drank tea. Then Devrim broke decided to break the silence with a story. "On the Topic of Wolves. Want to hear an interesting tail that would be older than the Golden Age?"

Preceding the Golden Age would be an interesting story to hear. Even his Ghost appeared to listen as Data collection was one of his priorities. "Very well. Go ahead." Lawrence walks over to the kettle to refill his drink. "This is an old story that was passed down my family line to the Ancient days of Farming and simple silver coin Trades." Lawrence sat back down with a fresh cup of tea.

"You know of the ancient idea of the God humanity worshipped?" Both Hunter and Ghost nod. "Well during the time of the one Christian god, the was another smaller god." Devrim takes a sip.

"Holo, The wise wolf of the harvest."

"What would a wolf bring to a harvest?" Ghost blinked his optic.

"I will get to that."

"Long ago there was a village that had its main trade in producing and Selling wheat. So much that it if there any loss in crops it would severely affect the economy of the place." Another sip of tea.

"Winds, bug infestation, poor weather or just plain bad luck was devastating for the whole town. So one day a boy went into the woods looking for a way to protect towns crops. What he found was more than he could ever ask for."

"He found a wolf?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes but this was no ordinary wolf. What he first saw was a girl with beauty like no other. What stood out was the fact she had set of wolf ears atop of her head along with a brown tail with a bit of white at the end. She told him her name was Holo, The wise wolf." Lawrence for some reason found this story interesting and his Ghost as well.

"The boy asked if she could help out with the crops to keep his town prosperous. She agreed only for that they would keep her identity a secret from outsiders. So after the deal was made the towns wheat never wilted, could withstand any storm and bugs never infested the crop again." So the town used her as a way to keep the crops perfect so they could prosper.

"What happened to her afterwards," Lawrence asked as he finished his tea.

"Well as technology improved they villagers didn't need her anymore and her presence became the stuff of legends only passed down as a story to tell the kids." Devrim then takes his mug and looks out the cracks in his windows. "They say these very lands you could still hear her howls around this time of year."

"I'll keep an ear out then." Lawrence then puts his helmet back on. "Heading out at this time? Isn't it your Birthday?" Devrim asked.

"I am going to find a place and camp out for the night. Lawrence enjoyed being out in the world and the EDZ was nice on the eye minus the forces of darkness that inhabit it. "Proves how brave you are 'son. Might I recommend a spot?"

"Sure, it saves me time finding one." Lawrence shrugs his shoulders. Devron then opens the window and resumes his sniper's duty. "There's a clearing into woods across the river. No enemy movements that far out and little wolf activity. You'll know it when you see it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Guardian says his goodbyes to Devrim and decides to head for the clearing mentioned via sparrow. Devrim watches from his post as Lawrence crossed the river. "Maybe you won't find a new pack...But there's no hassle in finding a mate, Young Wolf."

EDZ woods.

Lawrence makes twists and turns around the trees taking in the evening light but he could not get the story out of his head.

"Glimmer for your thoughts?" Ghost asked.

"You think their truth to that story?" The hunter asked his ghost.

"Gods are not of uncertain for us as guardians. You should know that more than anyone." Lawrence nods. Crota and Oryx were considered gods by the hive and he slew both.

"But I have never seen anything of an earth god before. I have read some records before I met you but never anything besides the Traveller itself." Ghost went over the collections in his database and found nothing. The conversation ends there but Lawrence comes to the full stop at the something they thought the would never see this far into the woods.

Dead fallen and a trashed Prime Ether Servitor. He gets off the sparrow and sends his ghost out to scan the bodies.

"Did a patrol get to them?" Lawrence guesses it was Guardians or Cabal. Taken would've left scorch marks on the bodies.

"No, the holes it the bodies are not from bullets and the cuts look more like bite marks.

"Wolves then?"

"Maybe but what would take out the Servitor? It does look like something took a huge bite out of it." Ghost was right about the Prime it was missing a whole third of it. Kinda reminded him of the wreckage of Sepiks after his first strike mission.

"Well, whatever attacked it did a favour for us then." The last thing the city needed was a new fallen base in the woods to spread Guardian numbers even further. If it was wolves or some other animal he could deal with them. He gets back on his sparrow and Ghost returns to his pack.

He scans the woods with his helm's optics ahead and saw a crack of light in the dark woods. The sparrow roars to life and Lawrence rides to the clearing. Stopping to take in the sights. "Is that..?

"Wheat." Ghost appears and scans the area. "For wild Wheat, they are in perfect harvest condition."

"Maybe Holo's around?" Lawrence joked as he found a small island in the sea of wheat. Shifting the sparrow into lower speed mode he glided across the wheat. Reaching the spot he decides to finally unload and set up camp. "A campfire would be nice but I rather not risk burning all this Wheat." Lawrence pulls out a heat lantern from the passenger seat of the sparrow. Provides light and Heat. Perfect alternative to a campfire but lacking in the beauty of raging flames.

'Drink, baked goods...Onion buns...perfect.'

Lawrence train of thought was then interrupted to the sound of a Cabal warship flying nearby.

"Red Legion! But this far into the woods...Probably an injection rig to set up an outpost." Ghost informed his Guardian

"And hide it from the vanguard this deep in woods." Lawrence stood back up and check his weapons and ammo.

"I can stop the deployment but I would need the backup to wreck it without dying number of-"

A loud Howl roared throughout the forest startling even the veteran Hunter. "Okay. That sounded much bigger than then a wolf." Ghost said slight shaken. "Come on. Where moving."

"What about back up?"

"It will take too long right?"

Ghost blinked. Lawrence was right, with the walls sensors still getting repaired. Getting a signal out would be hard. He disappears to his pack. "Eyes up guardian." Lawrence then sprints out to the rig leaving the sparrow to recharge.

He manages to reach the Rig and take a snipers position in the trees. "Shields not up yet? I guess they thought that this a blind spot and are feeling confident." Lawrence grinned as it would allow to sneak in and sabotage the Rig to blow. "Ghost, Mark the warhounds and possible sabotage spots."

"Will do."

Ghost marked the warhounds on his hud. He would take them out from this distance to pull the Legionaries away and sneak in. Going into his inventory, he selects his sniper the Borealis and sets the element to solar. Taking in a deep breath and places his finger on the trigger.

The Cabal the stopped what they were doing as the Warhounds started growing in the direction east of them. Curious, the hunter aims his scope to where they were growling. "Guardians?" he whispered.

"Nothing on comms." Ghost answered.

The trees resulted as the Cabal aimed their weapons and began to yell threats in whatever their native tongue was.

Then all hell broke loose...for the Cabal.

A giant wolf the size of a Fallen dropship Dashes out and began outright slaughter them. "By the Traveller!" Ghost said amazed and scared at the same time. Lawrence was shocked to see such beast. He has Been around the wolves at the Iron Temple and those could solo a Fallen captain.

The beasts slaughter the troops to the point the Infiltrator Valus came down to see what was going on!

"She already forces them to send down the Valus?!" Lawrence said noticing that the Injection rig began fire ups it's engines. "They're packing up and leaving!" The Valus notices and shouts at his comms as it fends off the wolf with its Gatling Gun and stasis rockets.

The rockets only slowed it down for mere seconds and the gun didn't have much luck due to the beast zig-zagging throwing of its aim off.

"It's going to!"

The wolf then leaps in and chomps down on the Valus's head crushing through the shields and killing it. "Bite it's head off…" Ghost said disgust. Lawrence was amazed, even at his best it would take two or three revives to take down a crew and a Valus. "What are you?" he mumbled studying it from his sniper's position as it spits out the head of the Cabal. "I guess the suit fluids leave a bad taste" Ghost said.

The wolf then sniffs the air…

"Hey, you don't think it can…."

It looks directly in their direction as if it was looking at Lawrence through his own scope.

"...Smell us…"

It then makes a dash at the Hunter. "RUN!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lawrence jumps down from the tree and makes a sprint away from it.

"Ghost any time now!" he wondered where was the sparrow. "Hey remember how we are out of sensory range."

"Shit" he cursed as that meant they were out of Transmatt range he can't call his ship or summon the sparrow. He just needed to head back to clearing for the sparrow and ride out. A blur dashes by and the beast gets in front of him. Without stopping he pulls out a grappling hook and fires passed it, it lands in a taller tree. It pulls him past the wolf into the trees. There was a brief moment during the pull where he looked directly into the beasts deep red eyes. He then lands on the branches and pulls the hook out the bark. Drawing the Last Word he turns to face the Giant Wolf. It wasn't bearing its teeth but it was staring at him intently but the chase resumed as he jumped from tree to tree. He kept to the trees using his triple jumps and Blinks. The wolf kept right on his cape below, he was nearing the clearing. But that meant he was running out of trees. Looks like he was going to need ward off the beast to reach his sparrow.

Coming on the last tree he backflips off and crosses his arms engulfing his body in Solar light. Solar infuse knives appeared in his hands. Blade barrage was ready as he landed on his feet facing the wolf.  
The wolf stops a few feet away from him and they both stare down each other. Hunter and beast waiting for one to make their move. Staring at the Hunter currently radiating a strange flame narrows its eyes at him. Not to scare him but more of study. "What are you doing?" Ghost asked but got no answer. Lawrence stood his ground, Stared down the face of Crota so he wasn't scared of the beast. This was more of a warning, You'd normally warded off predators with a flame. Solar flames are brighter so hopefully, it had the same effect but if it didn't. A couple of explosive solar knives would leave a much better expression…

The wolf at the blades and back at him. Then looking to the wheat field behind him before staring back at him. It blinks and...runs off back into the forest shocking the Hunter. "Did it let us go?" Ghost asked. Lawrence held still for a few extra moments before dispelling his super. "I guess it did…"

"Should we retreat and report to the Vanguard? I can summon the sparrow from here."

The Hunter shook his head. "So what ARE we going to do?" Ghost ask slightly concerned.

"Camp."

 _ **Authors note: I keep forgetting to add these notes at the end sorry for the updating. Anywho for people who are wondering about cannon of this crossover. this is more of a fusion of both source material story's. Since Destiny's genre is Sci Fi AND Fantasy, I figured it could yes Holo would be alive for MUCH Longer than a few hundred of years but I will get to that. Lawrence would be born around during the Golden age and die during the collapse so thats Explains why he would be a guardian. Hopefully ,that would help clear things up. As always Leave some feedback! or don't I am not the boss of anyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lawrence sat in front of the heat lamp while enjoying the food he brought on this trip as the stars come out with a full moon "Guardian?"

"Your wondering why I choose to stick around?"

The drone nods.

Lawrence thought back to the Wolf. Its eyes didn't look at him with the intent to kill but something else. "Would 'it wasn't enemy of the light' work as an answer?" Lawrence himself hand no answer. Why didn't he fight it? Even if he died, the woods were not Darkness zone and could revive instant. Ghost let out an audible sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if things would be different if you were a titan."

Lawrence laughed.

"No way Cayde would've convinced a Titan to an unsanctioned Op to the Dreadnought"  
He then takes a swig from the flask and smiles. "Ahhh say what you want about the Drifter. He sells damn good liquor." he takes another sip. "Guardian? Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you gotten over what happened to-" The guardian the raised his hand. Ghost read this and scanned the area around. "You sense something?". He nods although a bit buzzed by the drink he definitely senses a presence. "Are they in the wheat?"

"Closer…." he gets up and draws Ace. Aiming at the passenger seat of the sparrow. He walks forwards to the seat carefully. The blankets were moving. There was someone or something under there. Under a second he ripped one blanket off and was surprised to see what was underneath. "Ghost? Why is there a sleeping woman in the sparrow?"

After a brief talk between Hunter and Ghost, the woman stirs awake. Stopping both their tracks. Lawrence almost had to look away because the girl wasn't wearing anything but what kept his gaze was two things. She had the ears and Tail of a wolf. Even ghost appeared to get a better look. The girl stretched and looked up to the full moon. She then took a breath in filling her lungs with the night air. 'Is she gonna?' she bared her teeth that were fanged like a wolf.

She then lets out a Howl that sounded Exactly to a wolf. After that long howl, she looks at the pair with a smile. "Nice night is it not?" She said in a calm voice.

The guardian blinked much time to make sure he was hallucinating because of the liquor. "Who are you?" Lawrence asked still having his gun drawn at her.

She looked at him with distaste. "To have your weapon pointed at me. Do you know who I am?" she said annoyed.

Lawrence shook his head but then it hit him like a Cabal drop pod. Putting away his weapon he decides in hopes to calm the mood. "Oh right you must be not from around…." the girl looks around blinking. "Anyways, I am Horo! The Wise Wolf."

The Guardian places his hand on his forehead. She was the Wolf from the story Devron told them. "So what are your names?" Horo asked the man and the drone. "Hold up. You are Horo correct?" She nods.

"Are you the reason for this wheat being in perfect harvest condition?"

"Yep! Wheat will never go bad or dye while I am around. She then looks around again kind of confused. The guardian could read her face, she was wondering what was going on in the area. "Umm...what year is it?"

"It's 2101" Ghost answered and holo began to mumble to herself. "I have been asleep that long?"

Lawrence felt the need to rest creep into his body. "Well, Since we are going anywhere. Mind if we sit down. I just ran a marathon in under a minute and I feel drained."

"Very well. Mind if I have that blanket back? This human form is poor when it comes to keeping warm." Lawrence raises an eye at the mentioning of a human form. But gave her back the blanket. Holo wraps the blanket around her and sits down around the heat lamp. "Ahhh...Technology, Humans are such creative creatures." She said. Lawrence then opens his pack and grabs some dried meat sticks and begins much on them. He then noticed Holo staring at him. "Want some?" He offers to share.

"Yes!" he tosses the packet to her and she proceeds to chow down...on the rest of the sticks in the packet much to Lawrence's dismay. Not wanting to be a stick in the mud for a few meat sticks he grabs his flask and returns to his drink. "Is that Liquor?"

"Yes," Lawrence said as he took a swig. "What kind is it?"

"A brew made from...a friend…" The Drifter wasn't really a friend...In fact, Lawrence thought that he wasn't really friends with anyone.

"Oh umm…" She was getting antsy. But Lawrence wasn't going to give up his birthday drink so easily. "Can I have some?"

"Nope."

"Please?" She started to give him the puppy dog eyes and it didn't help that she was practically a Canine as well.

"How about you tell me where you came from first." He wanted more information so this was his best chance.

"Then you will give me some?"

"Depends," Lawrence answered.

"Fine. I come from a land known to my kind as Yoitsu. It's a land in the north where the snow glistens on everything it touches. My kind can live for hundreds of years, longer if we hibernate for a few hundred." She smiles Thinking about her home.

"Why did you leave your home?" Lawrence asked.

"I wanted to travel and see the world. Because of my powers, I could make the trip. Then I found a village that was struggling with its crops."

"You made a deal with them for better crops and keeping your identity a secret" Lawrence said now a for sure that she was, in fact, the wolf god.

"If you already know what I am then why are you asking?" Holo said annoyed. "We only heard of your legend recently. We are just making sure that all." Ghost said and Holo stared at the AI

"Can I have some of that liquor now?". Lawrence shrugs and takes one last drink and passes the flask to the eager woman. She then proceeds to chug down the rest of it and smiles. "Hahhh it feels like it was forever since I had a good drink."

"I'm Kraft Lawrence, I go by Lawrence. And this is my Ghost." The Guardian introduced himself finally. " Holo nod as she looks into the flask. "You wouldn't have anymore would you Lawrence."

"Sorry, Rather not get too drunk while on Patrol."

Holo deflated but then readies more questions. "Patrol? Are you some military force?" She asks. Lawrence pause for a moment wondering how to word this. "Yes, part of the only one left fighting for Humanity." his words stopping Holo. "what do you mean the 'only one left'?" The guardian looked concerned, Did she not know of the collapse? The Traveller? Just how long was she in these woods.

"You don't know what happened? Really?". Lawrence cursed himself if she didn't know about the collapse that meant she might think her friends might still be alive….

But he knew the most likely truth….

"Umm...I was asleep I think for a long time I guess. I only just woke up in this wheat field a couple of moons ago." Holo admitted meaning she was asleep or away long before the collapse. The hunter decided to was best for her to know the truth about the world's current state.

"Ghost, It's probably best to fill her in. Horo, This is going to be a lot to take in."

"I can take anything, I am Holo the wise wolf after all! Nothing can scare me." She said with pride. "Better tuck yourself in. It's going to be a long one." Ghost said as he simultaneously came up with a summary from his databanks. "Ok let's start from the beginning…"

A half hour goes by of Ghost explaining the everything from the first contact with the Traveller to the collapse and the creation of the Guardians. Lawrence observed Holo's Reactions. There were some curiosity, anger and...Sadness? He could've sworn he saw her ears droop a bit when hearing about the death count of the collapse. "So that is the best summary I could give you. I can answer any questions if you want."

There was a pause as Holo took a few seconds to digest the information. "So...everyone I knew...is gone?" She looked down to the ground to hide her face but Lawrence could tell she was in pain. She must've known people from the Golden age and now was in mourning. He takes out a tissue from his sparrow pack and hands it to her. "Here."

Holo looks at him and accepts it.

After blowing her nose she looks back at the hunter. "So, that explains that power I sensed from you earlier."

"Earlier?... Wait-!"

"Yes, I was that Giant Wolf." Holos words startled the duo and Lawrence nearly pulled out his weapon again but went against it. "Why did you chase me?"

"Well I was just fighting those things and I thought you were one of them. But once I caught up with you I realized you were human and was curious." Holo smiled but Lawrence was still a bit uneasy but decided to change the subject. He then let out a yawn signally it was time for rest but he decided to ask one more question. "So Holo, What do you plan to do now?"

Holo paused for a moment thinking.

'I am tired of being alone...I can do it anymore...and now there is no one left! I..I should back home! My people had to survive! I just need to go...where?'

Lawrence could see the stress markers. Eyes darting around, heavy breathing and..well her tail was currently fully puffed out like when a cat is spooked.

'I can't...Remember where it is! My home! Where am I supposed to go? Who will I-'

Regaining her composure, She then looks at the Hunter.

"I want to Join you."

Lawerence didn't know what do say. Join the Vanguard? Or did she mean himself?

"Huh?"

"You heard me! I want to Join your adventures!" Holo stated slightly irritated.

"So you want to Join the Vanguard?" Lawrence asked but Holo turned away. "No, I said YOU. " She said annoyed

"Oh Ummm..."  
"Are you going to say anything?" Holo got in his face starling him  
for some reason, Lawrence could not come up with words to answer her question. it didn't make it any easier that she was out of her blanket and fully exposed in the moonlight. "O-ok! You can join me. B-But it will be dangerous."

"Oh, I know. That's why I will help you out any way I can. I am Holo, The Wise Wolf after all!" She then proceeds to dive back into the blanket and then fall asleep. "What did I get us into?"

"I do not know Guardian, but it's going to be interesting. I'll keep watch." Ghost said before disappearing.

Lawrence lays down and looks at the moon and proceed to drift off but ask himself one more thing in a mere whisper

"Will I lose her as well?"

 _ **AN: Hey there, Nothing to really post about... It may take a bit longer for updates at these past chapters were already complete. But I WILL complete this as I already know where this story will go. How would Holo react to the last city? How would the vanguard react to the lone wolf suddenly having a partner? all will be answered. Next up! Wolf and The Journey the city!**_

 _ **As always, Enjoy and leave Feedback!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

"Everyone Get Clear!" A titan yells as he brings up his ward of Dawn. five other guardians come rushing in to get clear of the denotation. Four orbs of corrupted light detonate blasting the Giant form of the Taken King.

"He's stunned! Let em have it!" Lawrence orders his raid team and they all fire upon the king's heart.

"Rahhh! You Pests!" The giant raises his fists and reaches out at the Guardians. Five of the team duck away but the one hunter is grabbed.

"Shit! Kevin!" Lawrence yells firing at the king.

"I will crush you all like Vermin!" Oryx yells and Crushes the Hunter in his hand...Extinguishing his light.

"NOOOO!"

"WAKE UP!" Holo yelled. Shaking the Guardian awake and gasping for air. After regaining his composure he takes a drink from his water canteen. "Ghost, I thought I told you to wake me up."

The AI rotate its body. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up..another one of those nights I take it?" the Hunter nods. "What was it?" Holo asked.

"Nothing, Just a dream.." Lawrence then gets up and Stretches. It was morning in the EDZ, about a quarter after ten. He then looks to Holo who was staring at him. "What?"

She then looks away. "Nothing, at least you're awake now. So what's the plan?"

Lawrence remembers that she wanted to join his adventures. Terms of what she could join would be needed to be discussed later. "Normally I would call up my ship and fly out but the model is one seater. But luckily enough I came here with a sparrow capable of having a passenger." he walks over the sparrow and takes the pack out of it.

"But first." he opens his palms and a spare cloak appears from his inventory and hands it the Holo. "

You don't have anything else for me to wear?" She said eyeing the cloak. "Sorry, We will stop at a place to get you some proper clothes before entering the city. Just bear with it for the time being."

"What if we run into another guardian?" She asks as she got up to take the cloak. Lawrence averts his gaze from the sight of her naked body.

"T-Trust me, I know how to keep my distance."

Holo takes the cloak and puts it on. It covers most of her body as long she keeps it closed up front.

"Sorry again, I am usually out only on my own." he guessed she must've felt ridiculous wearing nothing but a hunter's cloak.

"I'll trust you on this journey. But before we head out.." Her stomach grumbles Lawrence chuckles. He opens the pack again and tosses her an Onion Bun. Her eyes fill with delight as she munches while he preps the sparrow.

"Oh! There's one more thing before we leave. I need some wheat."

"Huh? What for?"

"My life essence resides in wheat. If I get too far from a wheat field or it is destroyed I would  
disappear." Holo explains.

"But wouldn't it go bad after a while?" Lawrence asked confused.

"Not in my presence. If we fill a pouch with a good amount of grains and keep it on me I will be able to move freely. I would prefer it to be hanging from my neck just for simplicity sake."

Ghost blinks his optic. "Put your hands out." the construct asked and She obliged. The necklace from Hawthorne appeared in her hand and she observed it. "Would this do?" Ghost asks.

Holo nods. "This is perfect. Now we just have to harvest some and extract the Grains."

"Alrighty then." Lawrence walks over and pulls his knife out. He grabs a handful of plants and cuts it from the bottom. "Will this much do? " Holding a handful of stocks. "Perfect, Now just thresh it and I'll put the grains in here."

"Ummm…" Lawrence looked confused.

"You don't know how to thresh it do you?" Holo deadpanned.

"Hey! I am a hunter, not a farmer!"

"Relax, I'll teach you." She then walks over and takes Lawrence's hand that held the wheat. "I am the Wise wolf after all." She smiled at him.

'That smile.' Lawrence felt something in his heart react but it disappears as fast as it came.

After an hour goes by of Threshing the wheat, The group is ready to leave. Holo puts on the necklace and takes a seat in the passenger pod. Lawrence hops onto the driver seat and powers up the bike. "You ready?" He asks.

"Ready." Holo nods. Lawrence then pushes forward on the handles, sending them back into the woods. As the zoom past the trees, Lawrence looks to his passenger. Even with the hood he could see a smile upon her face. "Ghost marks a path to the Farm...and make it discreet."

"On it." A grey diamond appeared on his hud marking a path. Most of it was in areas he had mapped out so he took it. He felt a hand tug on his ar. "I would appreciate it if we speed things up. It will rain soon." Holo said.

"She's not wrong." Ghost confirmed checking weather scans. "Hang on then!" He then triggers the turbo sending them zooming through the forest and finding a dirt road he recognized. "We will be there soon." An hour or so away from the farm he guessed using this path.

Nothing happened during halfway through the ride. The sparrow was running properly and was probably getting more testing than Holiday asked for. Lawrence then wondered where would his new friends stay. She could stay as a refugee in the city like the rest of the citizen. But judging from her insistence of joining particularly him put that out of the question.

'I am going to need to tell her the truth. I can't have her around me. It's too dangerous...and I don't-'

"Stop!" Holo yelled and Lawrence hits the breaks.

"What is it?" Lawrence asked and noticing her ears poking under the hood.

"There is something ahead." Lawrence looks down the dirt road but found nothing not even on his motion sensor.

"Are you sure?"

Holo nods. "A strange smell, it's like...Ozone I think it was? Yeah. But it's triggering my sense of danger at the same time."

"Taken." Lawrence figured out what she sensed. Only Taken produce an ozone-like smell. It did surprise him though that they would be this close to the farm. "Taken?" Holo asked confused.

"Another one of the factions of Darkness. Originally hive but they are made up of corrupted troops of the many other factions. All under control of the darkness."

"Sounds like you know those things well."

"More than I wish." Lawrence shifts the sparrow to slower speeds and rides down the road. "Tell me when we are just out of there range."

Holo nods and pulls down her hood to give her ears more mobility. A good ten minutes go by. "Stop here. Any closer we could walk into an ambush."

"That sounds like them." Lawrence takes the sparrow to the bushes and dismounts. "Stay here. I will deal with this."

"Oh no, I am coming with you." Holo detested.

"No your not. I killed these things more than I can count. They are more dangerous than a couple of Cabal or Fallen." Lawrence said with serious in his tone. "Don't take me for some frail women I can-"

"You are staying here and That's FINAL!" Lawrence raised his voice stopping her right in her tracks. "Fine." Holo backed down and the Hunter glows with purple void light for a brief moment changing his Subclass to void, Way of the wraith. "I won't be long." He said and blinks out of sight.

It wasn't long before he was able to spot the Taken. It was a standard Blight summoning party. A wizard, Knight, a few Thralls and a Phalanx. After looking through his visors zoom he confirmed that the Shields were Void. All were in the middle of the road

'they won't see me coming.'

Lawrence equips a Void base Compound bow and smirks.

Crouching, he sneaks around to get closer to the taken unnoticed. He flanks them and sets up behind a large tree. Taking aim he lines up the sights at the thralls. Pulls back the string and lets releases. The arrow domes the thrall and it disintegrates and the Knight orders the rest to rush his current position.

Unlucky for them. Lawrence was invisible and moved to another spot. Two more thralls fall from arrows.

Way of the Wraith: allows the user to become invisible after headshot kills. Allowing a hunter to take out their prey via more stealthy means.

Super: Spectral Blades. The user will summon two short swords in head hand infused with void light and the hunter will become invisible. Attacking will expose the user but they can re-cloak mid-combat.

All of the Thralls are gone but the Knight spits dark flames into the woods and it nicks Lawrence breaking his streak. "Fucking Knights."

He pulls back on his bow at the knight but the Phalanx blocks the shot with its shield and rushes him. Dropping the bow for Last Word, Triple jumps over the Phalanx and unloads into its head. It falls and now the wizard as pause the spell and joins the fray.

Lawrence then triggers this super. Cloaking again he gets behind the knight and digs his two void blades into the Knights back. It swings around trying to knock off Lawrence but it fails. He sees the Wizard trying to get a shot at him. Stabbing into the knights head to finishing it off, he re-cloaks and Rushes the wizard. He slashes at it until the super runs out and follows up with a vortex grenade. The wizard fades and the blight begins to shrink…"Ok time to…" and then it pluses. "Son of a-" the blight Explodes blasting him into a tree breaking it in half.

"That hurt…"

His light began to heal the damage as he looked up…"No Blightmaker?"

"Lawrence!" Holo yelled running towards him. Looks like she followed him against his word. "Dammit Holo I thought-" Holo then stops dead in her track as her senses flare up causing her to rolled to the right, dodging an invisible fist. "Shit! A minotaur!"

Holo tried to get away but the was grabbed by the Invisible taken Minotaur. She was pinned and could not move. "Gah! Let me go!" She tried to free an arm to grab some wheat from the pouch. "HOLO!" Lawrence's body glows orange as he rapidly changes his subclass and forces A Golden Gun. He fires six round into its arm freeing her as she dropped into the ground. Lawrence the rushes in branching his Quick Fang Sword. Triple jumping, he stabs the blade into the eye and pulls down with all his might. The body begins to pulse.

'Shit! It's gonna-'

"HOLO GET BACK!"

"What about you!" Holo yells

"I SAID GET BACK!"

As a last desperation move, the Blight Maker self-destructs in a huge blast sending holo a few meters back. Once the dust settles she looks up and finds Lawrence's body lying in the middle of the road.

"No..no..no..LAWRENCE" She rushes to him yelling but there was no response. "No please no!" She slides down to her knee and rolls him over. He body was bloodied...arm was gone and he was breathing badly. "Lawrence, please! Stay with me!"

"Holo…*cough* will be alright…" Lawrence says weakly.

"No, you need help! Come on I can transform and..!" Holo panics seeing his life fade away.

"Lawrence! No..Stay with me please!" She begins to cry...then it happens...the hunter's body died…

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" Holo sobs into his chest feeling her fears come to life.

Then his body began to glow white light.

"Huh?" She widens her eyes at Lawrence's body fades into glowing blue dust and swirls past her. She turns around to find Ghost with his body split apart rotating around his core. "What..are you..?"

"Bringing him back." Ghost absorbs the dust and then pulses a bright white light.

After the light fade...Lawrence took its place.

Alive and Well.

"Lawrence...Y-you're..not dead."

"Yeah. I'm not." Lawrence said bluntly but still angry that Holo followed him and put herself in danger. "Now, what did I-" his words stopped at sight of Holo eyes filled with tears. She then rushes in for a hug. "Did you hear what I said?" Holo asked sobbing into his chest plate.

He felt his anger fade..and felt...Something different. It was a long time since he was hugged by someone and now here he was...getting hugged by someone he just met.

Lawrence then remembers the last thing before his revival.

He understood her fears.

He slowly wraps his arms around Holo and promises her one thing.

"I promise, I won't leave you alone." it then proceeds to rain.

The rest of the road was thankfully uneventful but the silence between the two. The eventually reach The Farm. One of the very few settlements outside of the city walls and was the first refugee camp during the Red War.

Lawrence radios the base and has the farmhands open the main barn for them to stay the night and request some clothes for Holo. Lawrence rolls up to the barn and they both head inside while Ghost stories the Sparrow. Once instead Lawrence takes out his heat lamp and prepares a place to dry his cloak and wet armour. Holo just sat down near the lamp still wearing the cloak with the hood down. She was quiet the rest of the trip and still was.

"I guess it really shocked her when I revived you." Ghost whispered and the Guardian nods. To him, Resurrections is like second nature like most other guardians. But he never thought how non-guardians felt seeing them come back.

Lawrence decides to sit down right next to her but doesn't say anything or more like he didn't know what to say.

"You can come back right?" Holo asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, for the most part," Lawrence answered

"How?"

"Via me." Ghost appeared.

"Like the first time, I resurrected Lawrence. I can bring him back as many time as possible. As long as I am still functioning. I can also heal his wounds and repair bones." Ghost explained.

"But if the darkness is too strong or if I get destroyed then. It's game over." He added the harsh truth. Lawrence looks up to where a certain Exo would hang out in the barn.

"How.." Holo stuttered her words

"How what?" Lawrence asks confused.

"How long do guardians live for?" Holo asked.

Lawrence smiles. "As long as there's the light in the word, Guardians can live forever." It was true. So long as they had there light, Guardians can live on beyond mortal life.

Holo then smiles and looks at the Guardian. "Well, then I hope you don't mind me sticking around then!"

"Not without teaching you how to fight in your human form." He then gets up.

"So your saying-?" Holo lights up.

"I can't take you everywhere I go but as long you follow my instructions. I can imagine a few places you can join me on patrol." he then opens the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some else?" the wolf god's stomach then growled at the mentioning of something to eat. The hunter returns with a bowl of baked potatoes covered in cheese and in his other was a bag of clothes for Holo.

The women in question sniff the air and wag her tail. "Baked potato and Cheese?! Yes please!" She rushes Lawrence attempts to take some but he raises the bowl out of reach.

"Put these on. Then you can eat." He then hands the bag of clothes. She then looks back to the bowl and back then the clothes. She then put on a smug smile. "Okay" Holo then takes the clothes and drops the cloak to change.

Right in front of him.

It wasn't the first time he saw a woman naked. He has dated before but even then it seemed that Holo had no shame. Or was doing this to taunt him.

It also didn't help that she was really attractive.

After the whole tease fest, Holo finally finishes changing. The outfit was a pink long sleeve shirt, brown pants some and basic shoes. It all fits her nicely even with her tail. "Happy now?"

Lawrence the hands her the bowl and she runs back to the lamp and chows down.

"Vegetables grown by humans taste much better than leaf buds, and I love the idea of roasting them with fire." She mumbles as she at

"Yesh remember to brea-"

Holo then grasps her throat choking. After a quick save by the hunter she chugs down his canteen for water. "Hah, that was surprising, Human throats are too narrow! How inconvenient" she hands back the canteen.

"Wolves eat everything at once if I recall." Ghost said doing a quick scan of her to make sure there was no damage.

"That's right!" she then stretches her cheeks with her fingers

"They don't have cheeks, so they don't have to waste time chewing everything!" She said as Lawrence reseals the canteen.

"I see." Lawrence thought about her eating a legionary whole. It kinda frightened the hunter.

"Now that I think about it, I almost choked on a potato in the past. It looks like we don't get along too well. Damn you!" She eats another but makes sure to chew it thoroughly. She finally gives up the bowl to let him have some as they sat in the barn.

"So Holo, besides Transforming and enhanced senses, Do you have any other abilities?" Lawrence asked.

Holo then clapped her hands.

"I am good at detecting lies." Lawrence raises an eyebrow.

"How well?"

"I could tell that you weren't lying about the collapse of humanity and instantly believed you Ghost." She looks at the construct with dangerous eyes causing him to float back a bit.

"And I could tell that your nightmare was more than nothing, Lawrence." The hunter flinched.

"You want to share?" Holo asked.

"No."

"It is unhealthy to keep stuff like that in." Holo tried to get an answer out of the hunter but he was shelling up

"It's none of your concern," he answered with little emotion

"Well, I can guess it involved the Taken-"

"I said it was none of your concern!" The hunter raised his voice startling her but not surprising Ghost. The hunter then stands up. "If you going to join me then do NOT bring up that subject ever again!"

He then walks away and jumps to the upper floor. Leaving her alone with the heat lamp.

There was silence in the barn for a few moments.

"Is he upset?" Holo asks Ghost.

"Yes." Ghost nods

"Did something happen to him." Ghost looked back to its master thinking how should he answer the question.

"He's not just a veteran Hunter but one of the best. Always ready to take a dive into the Darkness. But no battle is without losses…" Ghost stopped there but moved closer to her ears to whisper.

"But do me a favour and don't stop trying...he needs you to."

Holo then nodes and ghost disappear. She looks at the hunter sitting in the rafters. The Wolf decides to climb up the rafters to the second floor. She walks up to Lawrence who was sitting against a support pillar while looking out at the dark rain. Without saying anything she sits down next to him.

Holo wanted to say something. Some word to have him smile. But she could not think of anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

There wasn't a reaction from the Guardian. So she leaned back in defeat.

"It.." She perked up as she heard him say something.

"It just hurts sometimes," he whispered. Holo sensed pain in his voice. From what she could tell he lost people in his battles. Most likely close friends or family.

She understood his pain.

Holo then leans her head on his arm and sat there.

Lawrence didn't move or react but his heart felt warmth.

"Thank you." The lone hunter said and the wolf wags her tail.

For once she has found a kindred spirit.

 _ **AN: Nothing to report. Lawrence is much more willing to bear his fangs compared to his cannon peddler self especially after the events of Forsaken. But that doen't mean holo will back down all the time. Smug wolf never gives up!**_

 _ **As always, Enjoy and leave Feedback!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Get those orbs charged up! I'll distract him!" Lawrence calls out as he casts golden gun.

"On it!" A pair of warlocks: Shion-3 and Ion-3, Twin Exos, Dealt with setting off the orbs of corrupted light. Meanwhile, Sammi the Titan and fellow Hunter Lewis deal with the mobs of taken rushing in.

Lawrence continues to keep the king's attention. "Your Traveller can't save you here in my domain! "

"Says the king of worms!" Lawrence taunts.

"To face me alone is a daring feat Hunter, is bravery for yourself or..." Oryx looks to his fireteam trying to set off the orbs again.

"You stay away from them!"

"Fear for your team!" the taken king teleports to what Ion is.

"You stay away from them!"

"Orbs charge-AH!" Oryx slams his fist down onto Ion-3.

Another guardian dead. Lawrence looks on in horror.

"ION!" Shion yells enraged.

"You BASTARD!" she lights up in void energy and fires the biggest Nova bomb any warlock can muster.

"Gahh! You insect! I will slay every single one of you right in front of your proud leader!" Oryx backs off as the orbs pulse.

The next day.

Lawrence wakes up in the barn. It was morning as sunlight cracked through the Barn. Looking to his side he found that Holo wasn't there. He panics and gets up rushing to the window. Looking out he sees her and Ghost having a chat near the soccer field. Feeling relieved, he jumps from the window and blinks right next to them.

"Fwah!" Holo says startled.

"Oh looks like I snuck up I the Wise Wolf," Lawrence smirked but the gets a punch to his side.

"Ow!"

"And I struck the Hunter. We're even." Holo said with a smug face. Lawrence rubs his side and sighs.

"So, What's up with you two this morning." He asks

"Holo was just asking me about the city. Mainly food and festivals." Ghost confirms. Holo loved to party and eat good food so she asked ghost about the last city. "The city sounds like a nice place plays I can't wait to get there!" She said as she stared at the particular object in the distance. It didn't take an expert to figure out that she was looking at the Shard of the Traveller.

"Wondering about the Shard?" Lawrence asked.

"Is that some form of a mountain?" Holo said.

"No, that a piece of the traveller that was cut out during the collapse," he answered.

Holo looked at it curiously thinking how big the rest of it must be.

"Is it alright for it to be sitting there with all those goons out there?"

"Right now it's only creating unusable corrupted light and being a magnet to Taken and Fallen. But when the Red legion attacked and took the light from the guardians. It was the only thing to give me and Ghost our powers back." The hunter explained.

"Just you?" Holo asked and the Lawrence nods.

"Being the only Guardian to be able to revive put a lot of pressure on us. All the others had to face the harsh reality of becoming mortal again." Ghost added with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Then I guess you defeated the red legion and liberated the city." Holo guessed.

"Not exactly."

"Huh?"

"Ghaul, the leader of the Red Legion, was syphoning the Light into himself to make him a pseudo guardian. So when I killed him he revived int a non-corporeal form of corrupted light. All hopes of defeating him then were lost until a miracle occurred."

"What happened?"

"I will show you when we get to the city." He then walks to the cabin to get some breakfast for them while leaving Home very curious...and hungry.

After a short breakfast, they were back on the road to the last city. It was a mostly a calm ride with the odd Fallen squad but nothing Ace of spades could not handle.

"How long until the City now?" Holo asked as they entered a tunnel through a mountain.

"About an hour out," Lawrence answered as they reached the other end of the tunnel. Light blind Holo as the came out of the tunnel. After her eyes adjusted what she saw took her breath away.

There it was, The Last City of humanity and it's protector: the Traveller.

"Is that?"

"The one and only, Traveller. A being of pure light" Lawrence said and Holo took in the sight of the massive Orb with a few bites of its body broken off and orbiting around it. "Umm…Can it see us?"

"To be honest? We do not really understand what it does half the time. It went dormant after the creation of the Guardians. Only to wake to truly finish Ghaul off."

"So it's awake now? Can it do the things ghost said?"

"No sadly. You can compare it to a patient trying to get up but their wounds have not fully healed."

Even though the traveller is awakened it cannot do more than enhanced the powers of the guardian in small amounts. Even then there is very little communication between them and the Traveller. Any words wor visions end up being cryptic and make little sense. Ikora as been doing her best gathering all the information but even then it very little to go by.

All but Lawrence.

Ever Since he interacted with the shard he felt a stronger connection to the traveller, it was hard to describe but he is able to bring his Super faster than most other guardians. Even though if he uses it too much he tends to feel drained afterwards.

Back to Holo.

She was in the middle of utter amazement and being super cautious at the same time.

"Judging from her tail might be intimidated by the traveller. But I wouldn't be brave enough to ask her that." Ghost said over the comms getting a smile out of the guardian. They finally reach one of the city's wall entrance and then hop off the sparrow.

"Ghost, Send the sparrow data back to Holiday and tell her that I would like a copy for myself."

"Will do?" Ghost said as they walked up to the gates. Lawrence waves to the bots manning the door controls. "Identify Guardian, militia or refugee?"

"Hunter and one refugee. Identification: Kraft Lawrence." it takes a second for the bots do the checks but the Gates open up and they enter the City.

"Confirmed. Welcome back Hunter"

After getting past the gates, Holo looked around to take in the sights. The City was massive, Towering apartment buildings. Urban districts spitting into many smaller sectors such as shopping, food and thanks to the red legion, town repair.

"Even with the damage, this is an amazing and lively city." She said observing the people constantly moving about the streets. Civilians did there best to make life here in the last bastion of humanity as easy as possible. More than just hiding from the Darkness. There were many businesses that ranged from manufacturing, retail, cooking and of course helping with the efforts of keeping the darkness at bay.

Holo nearly got lost looking around before backing right into Lawrence who kept an eye on her. "So what do you think?"

"I think the place is a beautiful sight to see but...there a layer of fear and worry," Holo answered and Lawrence understood what she meant. No matter how hard Guardians tried to protect the city. They could never get rid of the sense of helplessness that comes with being in the last safe place on earth.

"Once we can secure more territory outside the wall, we can start expanding." He said looking up at the traveller. 'And after you heal up big guy.'

After some more strolling, they eventually reach the lift to the Tower. After Lawrence starts the lifts there was an awkward silence.

"You are worried about something and it probably involves me doesn't it? You can tell me you know." Holo breaks the ice and snapping the Hunter out of his train of thought.

"Forgot you were good at reading people," Lawrence said while looking upwards. He lets out a sigh.

"Before we can do anything further. I am going to have to report to Zavala, Vanguard Commander about your...abilities."

"Huh?"

"Zavala can be fickle when trusting anything that is not either a civilian or a light-bearer. Personally, I would rather not tell him but it would be better for him to know now than discover it later." Lawrence explained and Holo looked to the floor with a frown.

'Dammit,' The hunter cursed on the inside.

"What happens if he says I can't stay?" She asked looking at the hunter.

"Trust me. After all the things I have done for the vanguard. He has to let you." Lawrence said with determination in his voice.

"Well, then I have nothing to worry about then!" Holo said sliding right beside him with full trust in the Hunter.

Moments later they reach walk over to Zavala as he looked over the city.

"Ah Lawrence, Back so soon? Or are you fresh from a crucible match? No matter, what do you need?"

"I have some important to report and it involves my friend here. Sir." Lawrence said and gestures to Holo. " Zavala looks over to the Holo and raises an eyebrow as she looked like any other civilian in the city. "Where is she from?"

"Outside the city. Deep in the EDZ." This got his attention.

"Is she from another Settlement outside the walls? Do they need help?" Zavala questioned.

"No, sir. But It would probably be best that we discuss this somewhere more private."

Now Zavala was really interested in the nature of Holo and Agreed to talk in the War Room normally used for more private conservations with head Vanguards. Once they entered and closed the door behind them, Holo pulled her hood to reveal her wolf ears. Zavala raised his eyebrows and looks at Lawrence.

"This is not some form of joke is it?" Zavala was sceptical seeing the ears.

Holo then moves the ears naturally proving they were real. She also takes off her cloak to reveal her tail.

"Ok...That is something. But why bring this to me? Ikora would be more helpful in matters such as these."

Both Holo and Lawrence looked at each other with a long pause. Zavala then got the idea there was more to Holo than meets the eye."

"Guardian, is there something you need to tell me?" His voice getting more closer a commander over a friend.

Lawrence sighed, he hated this. But he was going to have to show the footage to Zavala.

'I am going to need a drink after this.'

He lets Ghost project the entire first encounter Between the hunter and the wolf. Zavala remained quiet as he watches the footage. After the footage ended, The Titan Vanguard looks to Holo with a very intense stare.

"What are you?" he asks.

"Zavala she-" Lawrence felt a tug on his arm as Holo steps forward.

"I am a being of Yoitsu. A wolf that can shape into a human." Holo answered the question looking the Commander right in the eyes.

"Are there more of you?"

Zavala needed to know for the safety of the city. He needed to know if they are friend or foe.

'Shit.' The hunter cursed in his head. Holo's people might as well be dead even they were a bunch of giant wolves.

"I do not know." She looks away with a face of sorrow.

"What do you mean by that? Surely one can remember there home." He pushes forward. Bringing stress to the wolf. She can't remember much about her homeland nor does she want to believe they were dead.

"Where is your home located."

"I don't know!" Holo was getting irritated and her tail puffed up in reaction to her frustration. She was now baring her fangs and let out a slight growl.

But Zavala wasn't scared of such threats.

"Fine then. I have one more question." Zavala then took a step forward and looked deep into the red eyes of the wolf.

"Have you ever ki-"

"That's enough Zavala!" Lawrence steps in between.

"Stand aside." the vanguard commander ordered.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to tell you one important detail. She's older than the Golden age. Sir" Lawrence trying to remain calm but on the inside. He was pissed at Zavala for instantly going for the threat of city conclusion

"Is this true?"

The ghost then appeared over the hunter's shoulder. "Well. Holo did tell us that her kind can live for hundreds of years if not more if they rest for decades. And well...She does match the description of the legend Devrim told us about. The issue though that her memory appears to be fragmented. She only remembers bits and pieces "

This made Zavala back down a bit as he trusted Devrim. Taking a moment to sort out all the information he received he looks back at the hunter and Holo. his eye catches something he thought he would never see.

Lawrence was holding Holo's hand.

Now thinking back to all the guardian has done for the city he makes a decision

"Holo." He finally said the wolf's name.

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to remain by Kraft's side?" the question tone shifted away from intense to calm.

Holo nods.

"Hunter."

Lawrence looks at Zavala.

"Do you wish to have Holo by your side?" the question starling Lawrence. He wondered what was the purpose of the question but then he felt a slight squeeze on his hand and looked down. Holo was also waiting for the answer.

'Wait...when did I grab her hand?'

He blinked for a moment but nods.

"Yes, I do."

"Very well then. She can stay as long she keeps her hunt aimed at the red legion." Zavala words bring relief to the pair. "Thank you, sir."

"No, with all you have done. I think I can trust your judgment on this matter. You are dismissed." He didn't sound please but not angry at the same time. Though they finally got the answer needed.

After a short apology from Zavala, He confirmed that Holo's wolf powers would be kept a secret but under the conditions that Lawrence would be responsible for everything that involves her.

The duo then leaves while Zavala ponders.

"I guess you would've let her in regardless what I'd say. Just like Cayde would."

Walking to the apartments

The Wolf and Hunter walked down the streets of the city in silence. Hands no longer interlocked. Much to Holo's dislike.

Lawrence was thinking about that one question that he stopped Zavala for. Did she kill people? She is a wolf so it wouldn't be too far fetched but at the same time, he didn't want to believe it.

They reached his apartment and enter the elevator.

The silence continued

"Lawrence?" Holo spoke up snapping him out of his train of thought.

"You were thinking if I ever attacked someone weren't you?" She assumed

"I…" Lawrence stammered but ended up nodding.

"That's a subject I would rather not talk about nor ever bring it up." She said in a monotone voice. Absolutely no emotion either to mask her guilt or to send fear to Lawrence.

She waited for a response but the felt a hand placed on her head.

"I won't then. Just never do it again as long you're with me."

Holo is still a wolf and he cannot ever deny the fact that she might've killed during her time as a beast but he believed at the same time she made a friend or two. If her legend was anything to go by.

He pats her head in a sign of trust and in response Holos tail wagged under the cloak. They reached his home floor and walked over to his door.

As they entered Holo looked around taking in the place. Again it was spartan compared to some of the more fancier places one could get in the city. "Sorry if it's not much. I am a hunter so I usually spend my time out in the wilds."

"No, it's nice. I'll be honest that I would've like a fireplace to curl up to but beggars can't be choosers." She said as she took off her cloak but then a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"I guess It's time to feed the beast." Ghost said getting a chuckle out of the hunter.

"Are do you wish to cook or shall I ordered something."

"Order. I feel so mentally drained later." He then looks to Holo who was looking at him with anticipation and drool.

"And consider her appetite."

"Got it. Pizza it is then." Ghost shifted as he makes the order while Lawrence goes to the bedroom and Holo follows him she peaks around the corners and notices there was only one bed. A sly grin grew on her face.

"Oh no! There is only one bed...I guess I would have to sleep on the couch." She then wraps her arms around his left. "But I don't mind sharing if you like…."

She looks at him with seductive eyes.

"That won't be necessary." Lawrence then presses a button on the wall just under the light switch. Another bed folds out of the wall just above the other one. Turns out this room had built-in bunk beds.

Holo then drops down in defeat and annoyance.

"The pizza will take a bit to get here, in the meantime make yourself at home." He then enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

He then lets out a deep sigh. She was definitely teasing him but he wondered if she was just joking around or…

'Is she really into me?' Lawrence shakes his head.

"No, Who would want to fall for a failure like me…" he said staring into the mirror

Otherside of the door.

"I would…"

 _ **AN:**_ _ ***Jumps from the rafters* Hello there! This chapter is less of action more of introduction of the city to the wise wolf. Sorry for the late update. Finals coming up and I gotta study. And...some more of my Friends got Destiny 2 on PC So that kinda distracted me.**_

 _ **I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**_

 _ **I am planning about ending this story at around 10 or 12 total chapters. Depends on the events I can think up and also making some characters from S+W show up in the destiny world. (Chloe,Nora...Weiz)**_

 _ **Welp back to the grind!(IRL and in Destiny)**_

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed and leave feedback**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Holo stirs awake from a good night's rest in her new home. She rubs the tiredness from her eyes decides to peek at the upper bunk where Lawrence made it his bed. Her ears drooped as the bed was empty. She knew that he was around but…

She hated waking up alone…

"Holo? Are you up?" Lawrence calls out.

Holo perks up and wags her tail. "Coming!" she jumps out bed still in the same clothes from the Farm. She opens the door and was welcomed with pleasant smells of breakfast.

"Good morning Holo." Lawrence greeted her as he moved a pan to plate some breakfast.

"You are just in time for Breakfast. Take a seat and I'll serve some up."

Holo nearly trips over her own feet running to the small kitchen table. Lawrence walks over with two plates. One notably having more food than the other which he places right in front of Holo who was salivating at the mouth. "Figured you might have a bigger appetite than me. Enjoy." He sat down as Holo proceed to eat the food with vicious intent.

It took her half the time to finish her plate as Lawrence with his. "You know.. I wonder if you actually tasted the food…" Lawrence commented causing holo to look down in embarrassment.

"It was good. I really appreciate you cooking for me."

If Lawrence had any form of annoyance right now...it was gone by her thanks.

"I-I Um...You are welcome." He then quickly eats the rest of his plate while he swears he saw holo snicker a bit.

"So what's the plan for today?" Holo asked as she sat on the couch while Lawrence cleaned Ace. "First if we are going to be working together we are going to need to get you set up with training and equipment." he slides the revolver back into his holster.

"I don't see why I have to do that. I have my wolf form defeat my enemies." Holo said with a proud stance.

"Have you taken on TWO Cabal commanders in a tight room with both trying to either stab you with a fire sword or use a cannon to bomb you to pieces?" Lawrence asked. Holo stopped dead in her tracks

"I umm" Holo stammered. She was strong but wasn't sure about taking on armies of Cabal or fallen. Especially with ranged weapons that could Pearce her hide.

"Don't get me wrong. In a fight, you utterly dominate in your wolf form. I almost feel bad for the red legion you slaughtered...Almost."

Holo smiles at his words.

"But having one technique to fall back on isn't the wisest choice. Your wolf form is only good in large open areas and that's only half the battlefield. Most of the time guardians have to hunt deep in ruins and caves to find the real monsters."

"And how do you deal with that?"

"By being as versatile as possible." Even with the restrictions of guardian classes. Hunters, Warlocks and Titans are versatile thanks to one thing they share.

Weapons...and lots of them.

"So how would that work with me?" Holo asked as she wiped her face with a napkin. Lawrence took a moment to think about how to make this work with her.

Holo most likely had no combat experience outside of her wolf form and she wasn't a guardian. But Lawrence had a few ideas that can work.

"First things first, you need gear and training. I have an idea for the former but would need to know your limits in your human form."

"I can easily adapt and learn new things. It's a trait that helped me keep hidden all the years." Holo answered and the hunter nods.

"Very well then expect very strict training lessons on both learning your enemy and using weaponry." He says like a drill sergeant Which cause holo to burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Sorry that demeanour on you is so humorous!" She said as the guardian looked her with an unamused face. "Fine, then I will then just make sub-par food until your training is done. "

This stopped her laughing.

"Alright, I guess I'll go out for my meals." She then gets up from her seat. "I'm sure I can get a nice man to help me out with that or even find me a new place to st-" She looked at Lawrence and stopped.

It was hard to tell for a person without her skills but for that moment…

There was a ghost of pain on his face.

She rushes over to him and grabs his hand. "I-I'm sorry! I promise to not leave you! Please don't be mad!"

Her sudden change in emotion snapped the hunter out of his gaze and looked at Holo in her red eyes. It took him back for a moment. She was genuinely concerned for him.

He smiles at pats her head.

"I'm okay. I knew you joking." Even then he felt like he was lying to himself. He didn't like the joke.

Holo's tail wags and she heads for the bathroom to shower.

"I promise to take my training seriously. As long I can hunt with you." Holo said with determination in her voice right before she enters the bathroom. Lawrence nods and puts Ace back together within nearly ten seconds. 'Huh, a new record.'

The hanger.

Lawrence went over all the ways he could train Holo to ways of a hunter that did not require light. It would take some time to find what weapon types suited her and also find a way to store it all effectively. She liked the idea so far.

There was just one BIG issue: Armour.

Normally he could just grab one of his old sets in his collection and get it refitted. That would be one of the best options as he constantly joined raid groups to make sure they got out alive and those missions provided some of the most top-notch armour.

But that would shred to bits if Holo decided to go wolf form.

"I can just strip if you need me to go wolf," Holo suggested

Lawrence froze at how chill she was mentioning stripping naked in the middle of a fight. "N-no that won't be necessary. I think I have an idea where we can find you some armour."

Holo needed something custom AND high quality. Most of what the vanguard produced were meant for guardians and militia gear was only for earth terrain.

"So where are we going?" Holo asked Ghost.

"If I am thinking what he is thinking. We are going to a base on Mars."

"Mars?" Holo cocked her head to the side never hearing of such place.

"Oh! Right, you never went to another planet before have you?"

Holo shakes her head.

"This will be interesting then." The ghost then disappears into the hunter's pack as they reached the Hanger from the plaza. The wise wolf still very curious about where they were going, the two enter the hanger. Lawrence walks over to the service terminal at an empty landing pad to select a ship for the trip.

He selects the ship Alpha Umi. it was larger than what he normally used but it suits his current needs thanks to it being able to seat a full fireteam. The ship is transmitted and the cockpit opens up.

"Hop in. I just need to notify the ship change to Holiday. Ghost will lead you in." Lawrence said and Holo nods.

Walking over to holiday who was feeding The colonel Cayde's old pet chicken or as he put it: A fine feathered friend.

"Hey Holiday" She turns around and smiles.

"Hey there. I am guessing you're heading out again?"

Lawrence nods.

"I am just reporting my ship change." he points his thumb over and she learns around to see.

"Alpha Umi? You haven't used her since.." Her eyes lit up as she sees some in the co-pilot seat. Even from this distance, Holiday could tell that it was a woman and gave a big smile.

"Well look at you.." She gives him a light punch to the arm.

"Hey! It's not what it looks like! I am just helping her with some training."

"Yeah 'Training'." she did air quotes and that only annoyed the hunter more.

"Chill man. I am just teasing ya. I'll update the roster. Have fun out there!" Lawrence then leaves with slight redness in his face and hopes into the pilot seat.

"Got caught up with something?" Holo asked with a hint of tease in her voice.

"She was being silly as usual." the hunter responded as he engaged the startup protocols causing the engines to roar to life. Pausing for a moment he asks: "Have you ever flown before?"

Holo shook her head. "I have seen similar vehicles in the air before. A strange thing to find that humans have discovered the key to flying like birds."

Lawrence smiled as he anticipated what her reactions will be to not only flying but going into space.

The engine ignites and they lift off out of the hanger. "Well you're in for an experience Wise Wolf" he then pulls up on the flight stick and they fly off into the sky.

It took a moment for holo to get used to the feeling of flying but when she opened her eyes.

They were in the sky.

"Wow. We are so high up!" She said looking back the city which looked small now.

The wolf then looks to the horizon, Pecticluary north.

"Looking for your home Holo?" Ghost asked curiously.

"Sorta...my memory is still fragmented from my long hibernation. All I can remember it was far north of the wheatfields."

"Oh, sorry for asking." Ghost blinked his optic.

"Oh no, It's not an issue at the moment. I believe my memories will come back at some point. But right now I am happy with my current abode and travelling partner." She then smiles at the hunter who had his helmet on.

Under it, he was unknowingly smiling.

"Going to break atmosphere. Hang on it's a bit rough." Increasing their accent the sky faded away revealing the starry black void of space.

Mars orbit.

After a short warp jump plus Ghost giving a small lecture about astronomy. They reach the red planet of Mars and Holo looks at it with excitement and wonder.

"Wow, Just, Wow," Holo said as the hunter prepared his loadout.

'Auto rifle...Sunshot...Rocket launcher' he nods and the gear appeared on his person. He then hits the autopilot and swings his chair around to face Holo to brief her on the mission.

"So where are we going on mars?" She asked.

"The Braytech facility. It's a golden age research centre that houses advanced tech." Holo then realizes the reason for them coming to mars.

"Ahh, so that is where we are going to make my gear. For one to go to such lengths for me. I will have to reward you some time later." she said looking at him suggestively.

Thank the traveller he was wearing his helmet as his face was burning red.

"Ah well...Anyways the main entrance is a hot zone for enemy and friendly patrols. I can deal with them like nothing and we will be landing close by. Just stay close by and only transform as a last resort for you." Lawrence explains and Holo nods agreeing.

"Even in this form, I am above the limits of a human," Holo said getting herself ready.

"We are approaching the LZ. light enemy activity detected." Ghost reported.

Lawrence swings his chair around and preps for transmat.

"This may tingle a bit."

The two then are transmitted to the area in front of the facility. Holo shock her body as that was her first experience being teleported.

"That was-" She then ducked dodging a void bolt from an acolyte.

"Showtime." The hunter pulled back the receiver handle of his AR.

Turns out there was a patrol of hive passing through. Too bad for them. Holo ducks out of the way but still got a good view of the hunter.

Now for the fun.

Lawrence shoots down the offending acolyte causing a group of thralls to rush out of the corners they were hiding. Swapping to Sunshot, he jumps to a higher vantage point and shots one in the head. Causing a chain reaction of solar explosions thanks to Sunshot special abilities.

"Move up!" he yells and they rush up to the Braytech entrance but not without getting a warm welcome of some legionary slug rifles.

"These guys are here as well?!" Holo asked and growling a bit.

"Yeah, they kinda have a foothold on nearly every planet in the system." Lawrence answer after tossing a solar grenade form cover.

It blows up and takes the few that did take cover behind the phalanx.

"But they never learn half the time." he pulls out his rocket launcher and takes aim at the remaining squad and pulls the trigger. The rocket flies and obliterates the remaining cabal.

"And they never learn wherever you go."

Both wolf and hunter then enter the facility with the security doors closing behind.

Doing a quick once over his gear and reloading his Rocket Launcher.

"You ok? Did you get hit anywhere?" He looks over Holo ready to use his medkit.

Holo opens up her cloak to show that she was fine. "As I said, I am more than capable in a combat situation."

The hunter nods in agreement, she manages to avoid all damage and remained calm. Perfect for hunting in the cosmic wilds. Overall, once she was armed, he could see her going on a few missions with him.

'You... sure about... that?'

Time stopped. The area became shrouded in darkness...he couldn't breath...it felt like whe-

"Lawrence?" Like a beacon of light, Holo snapped him out of whatever hell that had briefly held him.

"Sorry." was all he said and he walked to where Ana Bray was working. Leaving a concerned wolf and Ghost behind. After catching up Holo decides to reach for the veteran hunter's hand. He accepts it and holds tight as if wanting to protect her from something…

'What haunts you, Hunter?'

 ** _AN: S'up Readers. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Had finals to study for and after that I finally got my parts for a new PC and THAT had some trouble shooting. BUT now I am Back with with a vengance. SO our duo is now on mars to get Holo geared up to help our Hunter slay the darkness. For the next chapter expect action, A little bit of romance but most of alll...a certian red-headed student of Lawrence shall make her appearence. Eyes up guardians and leave some feedback!_**

 ** _(P.S: WHY PULLED PORK WHYY?)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After regaining his wits, Lawrence walks up to Ana Bray, Fellow hunter and is the forefront in understanding the AI Warmind: Rasputin.

"Ah, Lawrence! Good to see you around. You looking to hunt some hive or find me a data cache or two?" Ana smiled at her fellow hunter.

"A bit of both? I got something I need help with. A special order you could say." Lawrence said

"Oh? What kind of order? A weapon? Armour or-?

"Armour. But not for me…" Lawrence then steps to the side revealing Horo who was still wearing her cloak. Ana raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It wasn't normal for Lawrence to make special requests for a single person. Especially after recent events.

"Show her," Lawrence told Horo.

She then lowers her Hood and raises her cloak. Revealing her wolf traits.

"Well...That's something. Someone special I take it." Ana said rubbing her chin. Lawrence then shares the footage of Horo in her wolf form with Ana. The sheer awe and trust among hunters proved enough why Lawrence needed a special request.

"Alright, So, From what I can tell your not a guardian correct?" Ana asked Holo.

"Nope. I am a wolf deity but I wish to hunt with Lawrence here." Holo answers.

"Ah. I see why you come here then. You need armour but not anything that the Vanguard can produce."

Lawrence nods.

"Think you can help us?" he asks and Ana thinks for a moment Getting an idea she smiles.

"You remember that data cache that I had you save from Zavala's orders?"

The hunter pauses for a moment recalling but remembers the data caches he recovered for Ana.

"Well one of them contains a prototype exoskeleton suit. I skipped over this as guardians didn't need it and Zavala said expensive to mass produce for the civilian armed forces. But since it's just for your friend here. I think I can make it work for her. WIth some modifications to deal with transformation."

Ana then opens a terminal searches for her files on the suit.

"What's an exoskeleton?" Holo asks curiously.

"Think of it like an extra layer of bones that hug the outside of your body but made of metal instead of bone matter. It would take a load of external forces, such as gravity, off your body. Letting you run faster and lift heavier things without feeling exhausted." Ghost explained. while projecting an example.

"Could it reduce the recoil from gunfire?" Lawrence ask.

"In theory, if you programmed the servos correctly." Ghost answered.

"Alright, you want the good news or the bad news?" Ana said walking back.

"Good then bad," Lawrence answered.

"Well, I did find the blueprints for the suit which I can modify to your preferences. But the data you collected didn't come with the power source specs."

"But you have found a terminal that has the specs but can't reach it from here." Lawrence guessed.

"Correct. I doubt I need to ask you to hunt them for me. It's at the same place as last time but just in another cluster." Ana smiles and then hunter nods. Lawrence then turns around the Holo who could already guess what he was going to tell.

"You want me to stay here." She said clearly not happy.

"The place I am going to is to tight for you to go wolf if things went south. Relax, this is nothing for a Hunter like me." Holo face still looked upset. He then looks over to Ana and gets an idea.

"Hey, Ana can you connect to my visual feed from here? She needs some more proof of my skill. Getting blown up by a Blight Maker and coming back kinda spooked her."

"Ouch. I hate that when running solo in the EDZ. I can whip up a feed via your Ghost. Good hunting." Ana nods and Lawrence looks back to Holo.

"You will be able to watch me like if you were looking through my own eyes," Lawrence explained. This ease her a little bit. Holo nods finally agreeing but pull him in.

"Just Remember your promise." Holo whispers

Moments later.

After easily cutting through some frozen hive our hunter reaches the Alton dynamo facility. As usual, there was a cabal squad roaming around trying to scavenge for resources.

"You want me to start broadcast?" Ghost asked.

"Go ahead."

After a few beeps, he had was now being broadcasted to a terminal back with Ana.

"Ah, I can see you now Lawrence!" Holo said over the comms. As now she could see what Lawrence was seeing.

"Time to go to work." Pulling out the Borealis again, he expertly kills the cabal squad with headshot after headshot. With the squad wiped out he jump over the gap and enters the facility with Ace at the ready.

"Expecting trouble?" Holo asked

"Always expect trouble underground, it's where the darkness has the advantage. This is where having keen senses will save your life. No issue for you though." Lawrence said as he entered the diamond-shaped doors. He takes a left and enters the familiar database room.

Ghost marks the terminal cluster that contained the blueprints on his hud. Readying himself he accesses the console and Ghost starts making a copy of the date.

"Are you sure about leaving ghost out? What if he gets destroyed?" Holo ask worrying.

"I am not a foolish Ghost. I use cloaking ability to hide my presence while Lawrence covers me." Ghost explains as said hunter looks around waiting for the expected hive assault

But all he could hear was the dead silence

"This is odd, it's not like the hive to let a guardian take something without a fight." Ghost comments as he copies. Lawrence kept his gun drawn waiting for a hive portal to crack open or even thralls come crawling from the vents.

Then he spins around and aims at the space behind.

"Show yourself," he commands. There was a moment before a figure flickers into sight.

"Hehe, I can't ever sneak up on you can I? You really are one of the best." A hunter decloaks. Female, mainly black with red accents. Lawrence recognizes the armour and voice.

"Chole? How many times I told you not to bother a fellow hunter on the mission!" he said lowering his gun, annoyed at her antics.

"Hey! I can't really test myself unless I face the best. Oh if you're wondering about the lack of hive. I went on an extermination patrol just a few minutes ago. Really dwindled the numbers." Chloe said.

"And you saw me on the nav map so you decide to have me nearly shoot you in the face," Lawrence said Holster Ace and returns to his ghost.

"Sooo, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Just grabbing some data for a personal project," Lawrence answered.

"Ah, well after that do you want to go on patrol with me? I would like to see you in action."

"You've seen enough of my skills as a hunter. Unless you are going to face off against a hive god, You can handle yourself." He pauses feeling the eyes of disbelief on him.

"I got plans for the next while."

Chole sighed, she was an old student of his way before the Red War and has done well in the way of the hunter. But Chloe wish to learn more from his perspective and admired the veteran hunter very much

"Very well then. What has you so-" A hive portal rips open and an Ogre steps out.

"Not good! That thing is jamming the system!" Ghost said as he couldn't complete the data copy.

"I go high, you go low," Lawrence said rushing in firing ace into its chitin hide. It roars into annoyance.

Chloe grabs her scout rifle and aims for the weak points in its leg armour.

Keeping his movement up, he equips his rocket launcher. It was a dark age model he got from the drifter. It's was no Gjallarhorn, but it did do the job very well and it's smaller frame was easier to manage. He ducks behind cover as the Ogre fires void bolts from its eye. He was pinned due to the suppressive fire.

Then three shots hit the ogre in the back of the leg join causing it to lose balance and take its eye off him for a moment.

Time to end it.

Leaning out of cover he swiftly aims done the scope and fires a rocket right into the eye. Bullseye, it makes its maker as the ogre cries in pain clutching its eye. Solar flames engulf his body as he charges Blade Barrage.

Triple jumping into the air, he spins on his axis and tosses the deadly blades into the ogre. It shreds and explodes the Ogre in Solar light.

"That was amazing Lawrence! You have the keen sense of a true predator" Holo said as she saw the whole thing. He was used to compliments but for some reason, her words made him a bit flustered.

All he does is nods and gives a thumbs up to Chole Thanking her for the assist.

After a short goodbye, he returns to Ana and Holo at the Main Bray facility. Holo tail wags seeing Him returned unharmed. As he walks by he pats her on the head getting a happy smile from her.

"I hope I proved myself enough for you to trust me. It's going to take more than some Ogre, Centurion or Captain to take me down. "

Holo nods.

"I look forward to hunting with you Lawrence!" She said with excitement causing the hunter the smile.

"Oh, so THAT'S why you're asking for some armour," Ana said with a mischievous smile as she looks over the data.

"W-what are you talking about? It's natural for hunters to work together." Lawrence found himself stumbling his words.

"Says the guy that has been running solo for nearly two years now. I got the data, I can see if I Rasputin and I can make some revisions to it. In the meantime." she tosses a small cylinder to the hunter.

"Holo told me that the Wheat around her neck keeps her alive, I figured you'd want something a little more functional. Just put the pouch in and it will keep it around her neck. It just needs a phase projector so that it can easily adjust in size." Lawrence nods understanding that it would allow her to keep the wheat safe and allow her to transform without losing it.

"Just hand that thing to Ada-1 and she'll do the rest."

Lawrence stashes it away into his pocket making a mental note to stop by the Black Armoury.

"Thanks, How long until you get a working suit?"

"About a week or so. Rasputin works wonders on projects like these." Ana mentioning about the Warmind of mars. The Hunter nods and says his goodbyes as it was time to head back to earth.

Mars orbit.

"Hey, Lawrence?" Holo asks curiously about something. Particularly about that guardian he met on while retrieving the data.

"What is it?" Lawrence said as he takes off his helmet.

"Who was that woman with you?" There was a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice as she asked Causing Lawrence to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean Chole? She's a hunter that came to me for some training a while ago. Ran a few mission with her as well." Lawrence explained then smiled.

"Expect to see a lot of hunters around on patrol."

"Why's that?" Holo asked.

"Warlocks have their books, Titans have the wall but us hunters: The wilds are where we belong," Lawrence said feeling nostalgic paraphrasing a famous hunters words. Holo notices a small smile grew on his face. Whatever he was thinking about, it must have been a good memory.

'Why do I feel...happy?' Lawrence felt a weight slightly lift in his heart. Something he didn't felt in a long time. The only thing that changed recently in his life was…  
Holo.

"Hey, What to grab a drink after some firearm training? I know a nice restaurant downtown." Lawrence offered, causing the wolf goddess to perk up and wag her tail rigorously.

"Yes please!" Holo said looking forward to it as they enter hyperspace.

'He seems to be cheering up.' Ghost thought to himself

After stopping by the city for a quick bite to eat, they head out to an area not too far from the Farm form some basic firearm training.

"First thing first, When handling a firearm you should ALWAYS treat it like it's load and safety off. This reduces the odds of accidental discharge to the minimum." Lawrence explains to holo as they sit on a long.

"Sound simple enough. But I know that some people didn't follow that rule and end up hurting themselves or others. I saw a farmer shot himself in the crotch once...I wonder how his family line went." Holo said Recalling on her fragmented memories.

"Probably was the ancestor of a warlock I know. The idiot tried forgot to turn off the while safety trying to impress the ladies at a bar. Shot himself right in balls." Lawrence said chuckling.

"Oh my, I hope he is still around." Holo laughed.

"He is, and unfortunately is a friend of his." Ghost said as Lawrence then pulls out a sidearm grade pistol with a suppressor. An 18 Kelvin model

He takes out the mag and pulls back the slide. "Here, keep the barrel aimed away from you and finger off the trigger.." he then hands the gun to her, handle facing her. Holo takes the weapon following his instructions.

"This is a sidearm pistol, it's mainly used for close quarters thanks to its easy handling and small size. Perfect for a starter like you." Holo looks at the weapon with curiosity but respect for its danger. Remembering how Lawrence held his hand cannons she holds the pistol the properly.

"Like this?" She asks keeping the barrel pointed at the ground.

"Yes. now here stand up." Both get up and the hunter grabs a mag off his belt.

"Now time to learn out to load it. Here." he then puts the mag into her hand and guides her to load it.

"Now tap the bottom a bit with your hand to make sure it's locked in and the slide then pulls back on the receiver," Lawrence said but noticed Holo distracted by something and her face was...blushing?

"Is something wrong?"

His words snapping the wolf out of her stare and refocus on the task. She taps the bottom with her hand and pulls back on the receiver loading the chamber.

"Sorry, what next?" She asks.

"Now aim for that tree over there." he points to a tree that was well in the weapons firing range. Raising her arms, she aims for said tree. She then feels some arms wrap around hers.

"Now square up your shoulders and strengthen your arms. It will give some kick but don't let it startle. Line up the holo-dot to the tree." Lawrence said adjusting her stance while holo smiled.

"Ok target lined up, here is the safety. Shift it and you can fire." Holo nods as she clicks the safety off.

"Fire 7 shots, slowly." Holding his hand's over hers to help with the recoil. Holo pulls the trigger.

The first shot spooked her slightly but after the fourth, she was getting used to the force two more shots and she stops.

"Nice job, Now I will let go and you will empty the mag." He moved back and let the wolf fire the rest of the magazine. Taking a breath she repeats the stance and fires the rest of the clip with only a little slag in accuracy but nothing some more training can't fix.

He gives her a thumbs up and gestures for the gun back. Holo smirks. she turns the safety back on. Ejects the clip and gives it backhand facing him. Expertly done. Ghost takes it back to his inventory.

"Caught on to my test I see." Lawrence takes the pistol and mag.

"I catch on well! What's next?"

"I would recommend heading back to the city. Fallen thrive in the dark." Ghost mentioned the current setting of sunlight.

"After some more practice, we can try some moving targets. But it's getting dark and I believe I promised you a drink." Holo gets excited and grabs his arm.

"Come on let's go!" She then stops for a pause.

"By the way...I really like your teaching methods," she said with a smile.  
"I-I Just wanted to make sure the recoil didn't hurt you, that's all!" Lawrence felt his face turn red but again. His helmet saves the day.

Later that night.

It was past midnight as the hunter helps a drunken holo to his place. Turns out she was a real alcoholic when she wanted to be. Now he wasn't a stranger to a good buzz but the amount holo could drink might as well cause a whole fireteam of titans to be passed out for a week!

"Nayyy. That was amazing...I really love a good drink and meal...mainly drinking!" She says as she hangs off his back.

He was piggybacking her back to his place. Slightly regretting taking her out but she did seem happy.

"I would hate to take a look at her liver right now." Ghost commented as he opened the door for Lawrence.

"Nah, If she-cat rips apart a Valus. She can take that booze….But I better prepare a hangover breakfast tomorrow." Lawrence then heads to the bedroom and puts holo on her feet so he can remove her cloak. Holo then plops down on her bed smiling.

Feeling the urge to sleep grow on him he decides hangs his cloak up and Ghost swaps his armour for sleepwear.

"Wake me up at the usual time," he said to ghost as he places Ace and Last word into a very decorative case.

"I…" he turns around hearing holo mumble. He eye where slightly open looking at him.

"Lawrence…" She gestures him to come closer which he does.

"What is it Holo?" He notices her face is red.

"I..Don't..like-" She then falls asleep as her body demanded to leave a very puzzled hunter but he guessed it was the booze talking and decides to jump into bed as tomorrow would be more training. He also made a mental note to do some missions in between to keep up with his duties as a Guardian.

 _ **AN: Wassup? I am here with another chapter! Only 3-4ish chapters to go! So we got the infamous Chole running about and is curious about what is our Veteran hunter up to. will she end up being the jerk she is in the original S/W story or will being a guardian lighten her up? (pun not intended) We also get some more development on Holo's quest to hunt with Lawrence. As a heads up on how the heck the Exo suit is going to work if she needed to transform. I am taking the idea from the Spider-Man Homecoming suit. It loosens up with the click of a button for easy removal, just with some Exo-skeleton bits thrown in there. So if Holo needed to go wolf, she could easily drop the suit and em have it! oh and the would upgrade for the pouch is to make it easier write as she now doesn't need to worry about the wheat.**_

 _ **Now I wonder what those space rhinos are up to these days in the EDZ? Eyes up Guardians.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Interlude: A wolf's Gambit.

A man dressed in primarily dark green attire along with a bandana walks about the tower tossing a small coin in the air and catching it as he strolls.

'Wowowee Gambit prime is doing me wonders. I accelerating my goals tenfold!'

This man was the infamous, Rogue light bearer, Drifter. He was the head boss of Gambit, A game involves slaying the forces of darkness and collecting the motes they leave behind. For what purpose? That's a trade secret.

'Still bothers me that Mr Chosen one has yet given me an answer yet. Meh, it's probably best not to push. Dude has been through hell and back.'

There was a moment between Lawrence and him during the opening days of Gambit Prime where he asked the hunter to ignore the Vanguards request and put his trust in him fully. Drifter needed to confirm since he figured out that Lawrence was the one who had some hunters rat Gambit out to the Vanguard.

He then stops in the main plaza releasing that he again walked out the Annex. Shaking his and about to turn around but something catches his eye.

A hooded woman waiting at the landing zone. Not in Guardian attire but he recognized the cloak as one of certain hunter's many cloaks. Smirking he approached the lady in a calm manner.

It didn't take long for her to notice him and instantly turns to face him. Feeling the very inquisitive eyes on him he raises his hands.

"Hey. I am innocent I swear." He joked and it seems to lower the tension but he was noting the red eyes facing him.

"Who are you may I ask?" The woman said.

"Most people here know me as the Drifter. I am a Friend of Lawrence." She raises an eyebrow still studying him but lets a small smile grow.

"I am going, to be honest, and say that I was strolling around but then I saw you and had to check something."

"And what would that be?"  
"To confirm the rumour that The Lone Wolf has found a new partner." The drifter's words cause a small ruffle under the cloak.

"Amazing that word travels fast around here." the woman answers she bows and decides to say her name.

"I am Holo and yes I am currently training under his guidance." She bows in respect.

So it was true, Lawrence has opened up and let someone else into his world. A dangerous move for a man like him. He tossed a coin in the air as he thought for a moment.

"Interesting. Well, I say good luck to you then. Some Guardians around here see it as a chance of a lifetime. Working with a top dog like him." The drifter smiles.

"Really? He doesn't seem to be one to boast." Holo questioned

"Nah that just him but the whole Vanguard treats him as the Champion of light. I would agree with that as well. He and his clan took down so many big bad guys over these past few years." He then notices the curious look on her shrouded face.

"Oh? He hadn't mentioned them to you yet? Interesting…" The drifter then notices a particular ship coming on approach and decides that it was the best time to leave.

"Well, I think I should go. Got things to do. Nice meeting you Miss."

Then he whispers as he leaves but Holo ears picked it up.

"I hope the snitch keeps you around."

Interlude end

Lawrence was coming in from a couple of strike mission that pair of warlocks asked him to help them with. Being the man he was he helped them out and got them out alive. He had to leave Holo at home since the Strike mission involved very powerful enemies and still felt like she wasn't ready. Lucky for him she let him go since she understood that he had a job to do.

He then Transmatted out of his ship and onto the plaza.

"Lawrence!" Holo said walking up to him...

"Hey there. Sorry, it took so long, Hive swarms are a pain. But nothing a Sunshot couldn't fix." he then pulls out an SMG from under his cloak.

"Found this little beauty. Has stabilizers and Extended Mags. Figured this would be a good suit for you." he then hands it to Holo who eyeing it with a disappointed look. (It's an Atalanta-D model)

"Is there a problem?" the hunter said confused.

"It's ugly. If I am going to hunt with human weapons. I wish to use something pretty! " Holo said. The gun was in its default camo Not too ugly but it could be better.

The hunter then chuckled.

"Ghost?"

"On it." Ghost appeared and projected a beam of light onto the SMG and proceeded to go through the shaders in Lawrence collection.

"These are shaders. They allow us to change the appearance of gear." He said as Holo browsed the colours. She decided on the bright Nebula rose shader and Ghost applied it to the gun.

"Now it's perfect. So what's the plan for today?" She said as the hunter holstered the gun.

"Well I have nothing else to do for the weekend so how about we get your gear and test it out?" This brought excitement to the wolf and her tail wagged under her cloak.

"So it's done?! Where is it?" She said hyped for some action.

"It's at the postmaster over there. Ana just finished it so after we get you suited up we can go hunt some fallen in the EDZ." He said without waiting another second he felt arm drag him over to a said robot.

"Come on! Come on! Let us go!" She said.

After getting her gear they headed back to Lawrence's apartment but not without Lawrence catching a glimpse of the Drifter just peeking around the corner of the bazaar entrance smirking at him then disappearing around the corner.

'Figured as much. Soon or later he would come and look for her' Lawrence was offered to join the Drifter one of his many schemes and at the same time, the Praxic Order has come to him to spy on said rogue light-bearer.

He declined both sides. There is currently minimal risks of Gambit By Vanguard standards but there are still the worries of what the Drifter was hiding. As for the Praxic order, there is a certain Warlock that is known for being too extreme when dealing with Guardian on Guardian problems.

Lawrence was just a hunter, doing his job.

Back at his place, he waits on Holo as she puts on her gear with Ghost helping her with the instructions. To pass the time he decides to prep a scout rifle for some EDZ patrol. The famous MIDA Multi-tool. Great medium and long distance plus the compact size made handling in close quarters easy.

He grabs some lens cleaner from a cabinet and wipes the scope up. The whole time he was feeling nostalgic, Thinking about the past...His clan.

"DIE PEST!"

Lawrence shakes his head and suppresses that memory. He heard the door open and he turns to find Holo in the armour.

The whole setup looked like typical hunter armour but clearly made with some advanced tech as a metal exoskeleton outlined the armour pieces. He then notices how it was very form fitting and looked easy to move around in. the whole setup was also in the nebula rose, Shader. No doubt thanks to Ghost.

"So what do you think?" Holo asked doing a twirl.

"Looks like it will do you well in the field. Has ghost gone ov-" He then was interrupted by a finger to his lips.

"I meant by how do I look." Holo deadpanning.

Taking another look at her, he returns to the fact the suit was very form fitting for her female body plus shader adding more flair. He had to admit, She did look very beautiful…

"Uhhh, Guardian?" Ghost said snapping the hunter out of his stupor.

"Y-you look nice." He then turned around and put the scout rifle into his loadout. A smug look grew on Holos face as he put on his helmet.

"If there's nothing else you need then let's head out to Trostland. We can pick up some bounties there."

Both then head out to the hanger to hunt in the EDZ together.

Trostland EDZ.

Holo brushes her tail trying to get it to un-poof. A side effect of her transmatting is that her tail sometime poofs up as if it was hit with static.

"I am going to need to start carrying a brush around." She said stroking her tail as the approached the church where Devrim posted himself. The hunter waves to the sniper in the tower.

"Hey there Lawrence...And what do we have here?" Devrom said over the comms.

"A new friend of mine. Mind if we come up?" Lawrence asked

"My doors are always open for you Guardians. Come on in."

The Hunter and Wolf enter the church. Holo takes in the decayed look of the once considered holy site. Holo thinks back to the small town that she help proved promising crops and in return to keep her a secret from the outside world. Her memory may have been fragmented but she smiled at the faded memories

"Something on your mind?" Lawrence asked.

"I just remembered about the village I used to live near."

"The one who's crops you protected?"

"Yeah. Looking back I guess they would be considered heretics."

They both jump up to the sniper's nest and Devrim gives a warm smile to his guests.

"Hey there Lawrence how have you been?"

"Well…" he looked over to his companion.

"It has been VERY interesting you could say," Lawrence said.

"Interesting eh? Well, no doubt it involves your friend here. " Devrim then turns to face the newcomer.

"Greetings I am Devrim, the EDZ lookout and bounty manager for this region." he greets her.

Lawrence nods to her and she lowers the hood to reveal her true nature.

"Wait a bloody second." Devrim eyes winded and jaws drop for a moment but then looked to Lawrence with a smile.

"Of course you of all people would find her." Devrim laughed.

"Things like these tend to come to me eh?" Lawrence chuckled a bit as well.

"Huh?" Holo felt confused but then Ghost appeared.

"Devrim is the person who told us about your legend right before we met you in the woods." Ghost said.

"Oh, I didn't know that I would still be known in this age. I am glad to be remembered."

"Yeah, we old-timers do our best to keep the good stories around. I am glad to find out that at least one of them was true." he then bows in respect.

"Oh, no need for that. I am just a hunter just like Lawrence."

"Ahh, so the Lone Wolf has finally found a partner has he?" Devrim nudges him in the arm.

"Not you too...ugh." Lawrence facepalms and once again, his helmet saves the day.

"Alright, Alright. Let's get down to business shall we?" Devrim walks over to his terminal to look over some bounties while holo stared Lawrence with a curious looked.

'Lone Wolf again. Why is he called that?'

Outskirts, EDZ.

A few Dregs and a Vandel patrol the grounds looking to repair some equipment at an outpost. One loud Crack echoed and the vandal head explodes in either. The Dregs panic and begin to in the direction of the shot while dashing for cover.

Suppressed SMG gunfire come flying in from the flank as Holo takes down two of the dregs. One of them yells the fallen word for Guardian and Runs at the female. It slashes its arc dagger at her but it was dodge with ease and was met with a gun barrel to the face.

Bang.

It was down.

Holo smiles at her first few kills but she then her senses kicks in ducks as Cloaked vandal nearly cuts her tail off. She aims her SMG but heard a click. It was empty so she reached for another mag but the cloaked Vandel wasn't going to let her. It tackles her to the ground and raises its blade to finish her off.

Holo then Roars a mighty growl causing to vandal to get off in fear.

Wrong move. Another crack and its head get blown clean off.

Holo gets back up and retrieves her weapon and her ears pick up the warping sound of Lawrence blinking in.

"It got me while I was reloading," Holo said as she pulls back the receiver.

Lawrence shakes his head then pulls out his energy hand cannon: Trust.

"There will be times where you have no time for a reload. That's when you swap to your secondary as it will be faster than reloading." He then twirls the gun and holsters it. Holo then looks down in disappointment herself.

"But that Growl of yours she scared the shit out of that vandal." Lawrence then chuckled causing a smile upon her face.

Ghost then appeared: "I think you scared some nearby guardians as well. I am picking up radio chatter talking about something about a 'Wendigo' or something."

The two were out on a target bounty. There was a captain rallying some troops to march on a militia camp nearby. Simple yet important to be done quickly. According to the intel, the captain was holding his troops in a nearby lost sector: The whispering falls.

The hunter swaps his gear to suit the close quarters of the lost sectors but could still act as support for her. Holo was a quick learner and pretty much nothing can sneak up on her. He still hands his worries though.

"Let's go."

Inside the Falls, Dregs, wretches and Vandals see there end with bullets and arrows. The exo-suit has helped Holo get used to the recoil of firearms. She was nowhere near our Headshoting Hunter but she kept up.

"Captain up should be ahead," Lawrence said as they near the end of the sector.

"What should we expect?" Holo asks.

Lawrence goes over the general tactics of Fallen Captains and how they rely on there mighty solar cannons while ordering troops to flank the target.

"Just keep a distance as they can send you flying if you get caught-"

A loud screech was heard from the cavern ahead and a bunch of dregs and vandals come running away in fear. Not noticing the two as they run by.

Taking this advantage, Lawrence casts Golden gun and shoots them all down with all six shots replenished. He dispells it to save energy.

There were only two things that could scare Fallen. Holo roars or…

"I smell them," Holo said

Taken.

It was a matter of time before Lawrence would have Holo face the Taken but even he didn't expect them to be this close to trostland.

"This is bad. Stay close and Take this." He hands holo a heavy weapon. The Mountaintop: A single tube, break open Grenade launcher that shot rockets instead of lobbing grenades. He was going to go over heavy weapon next week but right now he felt like something was very wrong.

"Ghost go over the operation of it." He said as he picked his own weapons.

"I take it that whatever is ahead is like the last one we met?" Holo said as she loads a rocket into the launcher.

"No that was a blightmaker. This is most likely a Taken Captain. Just keep your distance and I will give you openings. But only fire when I say so. Am I clear?" He looks over to holo who could read the hatred emanating from him.

"Can you come back still?" She asks.

"Yes." He confirmed

Both then enter the Cavern and see the source of the fallen panic. A single Taken Captain just hunched over, twitching every few seconds like taken normally do.

"Stay here and wait for my call."

Lawrence then runs at the Captain and reacts screeching in it's distorting fallen voice. Rolling to the left chucks arc grenade, it sticks and blows up in the monsters face. It recoils but comes back with a blast of Darkness.

"Predictable. You guys never evolved since your king fell." He dodges and pulls out Thunderlord, the mighty arc LMG. the rounds break the arch shield as it explodes doing additional damage.

Lawrence continued to let him have it emptying the mag of Thunderlord.

The Taken fallen find cover and returns fire with it's corrupted cannon. It was on its last legs as it bleeds dark either from its body. Lawrence saw this as a moment to finish it off and Swaps his light to Arc.

Casting Arcstrider, a staff a pure arc light appeared and his body crackled with blue energy. He runs at the taken head first while deflecting all of it's shot with twirls of the staff.

Lawrence Jumps up to end it with a powerful slam attack on the weary taken.

"Your light shall die!" a ghastly voice shouts.

The captain raises its hand and an orb of pure darkness formed and saps the guardian of his light. The staff fades and Lawrence is vulnerable. It grabs Lawrence and slams him to the ground, pinning him.

"Gah! How?!" Lawrence struggled to try to reach his gun.

"This is bad Lawrence. It just spiked in power! The next attack can be fatal!" Ghost yells.

"Dammit!" he needs to kill that orb in the monster hand. It was sapping him of his strength.

"Lawrence!" Holo yells and then taken turns around only to receive a rocket to the face. The blast shattered the orbs and its hold on Lawrence.

Tapping into his light he recasts arcstrider, triple jumps and slams the Captain in the head. It falls to the ground and holo follows up with another rocket. It warps and fades as it finally dies.

Lawrence falls to his knees as he felt drained recasting Arc staff while being sapped.

"Lawrence! Are you ok?!" Holo said running up to him while the Hunter went over what just happened. That Taken Captain just sapped his light...A feat that not even blight maker could do.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you hurt?" He said.

"A little sore from the weapon recoil but nothing else."

"Good. Looks like their captain was killed by the taken. Fallen are not that strong against the taken. Let us go report this to Devrim. Do you want to continue? Or should we head back to-"

"I want to continue hunting. I am not scared." Holo said slightly annoyed.

"Ok then. I will need some rest for a bit but nothing a small nap can't fix." He said while scanning the room with his eyes.

Both then leave the falls while Lawrence was trying to make sense of how the in the world did a simple captain drain his light. There was only one being that could take a guardian out of a super using darkness…

Oryx.

 _ **AN:**_ ** _Howdy! A new chapter out! Partially inspired by Jokers wilds missions. Personally, I made Lawrence neutral for the alliance quest. He h_**

 ** _as a lot on his plate dealing with Holo's training. I hope I did Holo's patrol mission well with her using her senses and roar as I am always looking to improve fight scenes._** ** _As for her gear, it's going to start out small but will go up the ladder of weapons but her armour will stay the same. I am currently trying to figure out what legendaries/exotics would suit her. if you have any recommendation leave em in a review!_**

 ** _Next up for the story is More patrol and space rhinos.(cabal lol). I did love the aesthetic of the Revelry so I am going to involve that in a more fluffy chapter. More festival focus of course. Time for Lawrence to show off those dance moves! But before that, I think a visit to the iron temple would be very interesting..._**

 ** _Until Next time. Eyes up Guardians!_**


End file.
